The Davis Boys' Go to New York
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: Two years after the events of "The Davis Boys' First Day in England" Noll and Gene visit ASPR headquarters in New York City. But what they thought was going to be an uneventful research trip was anything but. From "wild card" ghosts to Lin needing a cat bell, this trip was going to be one that would change them forever. Rated T for curse words in different languages.
1. Part I: The Arrival

Continuation of my Ghost Hunt Davis twins' universe.

*Unless stated otherwise, Noll is speaking with a British accent, Gene's speaking with an American accent.*

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

 **Part I: The Arrival**

* * *

Eugene sighed as he dribbled the basketball in front of him. He eyed the net above him, wondering how many more baskets he would need to make before he died of boredom. He groaned as he jumped, extending his arms above his head, letting the ball in his hand go through the basket with a satisfying ' _swoosh_ '.

"Will you quit doing that?" Oliver asked. Eugene let the ball bounce once before catching it. He turned to face his brother.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Eugene answered as he started dribbling the ball again. Oliver sighed and went back to reading his book. Eugene huffed and turned back towards the basket. It was mocking him, he could feel it. It wanted him to take another shot, but he didn't want to take another shot. Maybe it was possessed. He should have BSPR look into it.

"Aren't you bored of that book yet?" Eugene asked, turning away from the evil basket to stare at his brother. "Haven't you read it, like, a bazillion times?"

"'Bazillion' isn't a word you twat?" Oliver said. Eugene huffed.

"I'm going to tell Mum you called me a twat," Eugene said. Oliver looked up from his book to give him a smirk.

"No you won't," he replied before going back to his book. Eugene groaned as he threw the ball to the ground, watching it bounce high in the air before catching it on its descent.

"Are you going to read that book the _entire_ trip?" Eugene asked. "Aren't there other Parapsychology books you can read?"

"Yes, but I enjoy reading this one," Oliver answered, causing his brother to tilt his head in confusion.

"Why do you like that one?" Eugene asked. Oliver looked up at his brother and gave him another smirk.

"Because it's completely rubbish," Oliver answered. Eugene groaned.

"You're such a nerd," Eugene wined. "Ugh! Where is Lin? I want our Easter break to start now."

"I'm right here," a deep voice replied. Eugene felt like he had jumped twenty feet in the air before turning to face his father's student/assistant.

"Geez, you scared me Lin," Eugene said, holding a hand to his heart. "We need to give you a bell or something." Lin glared at Eugene, who only smiled back.

"Let's get going," Oliver interrupted. Eugene broke eye-contact with Lin to look over at his brother, who was shouldering his bag and stepping down from the bleachers. "I don't want to fly in this ridiculous uniform."

"I kind of like it," Eugene replied as he grabbed is jacket off the bleachers, leaving the basketball behind. Eugene figured one of the groundskeepers would find it and put where it belonged.

"It's horrid," Oliver said. "Red is an obnoxious color." Eugene laughed as the two began following Lin out the school grounds.

"So Lin," Eugene said, running to catch up with the tall man, "are you coming with us to New York?"

"Yes," Lin answered curtly.

"Well, I think it's going to be a lot of fun," Eugene said, smiling. "We can go see the Statue of Liberty, and go to the top of the Empire State Building-"

"We're not going there for tourist attractions," Oliver interrupted, glaring at his brother. "We're going there for research."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Eugene answered, waving a hand at his brother. "But that doesn't mean we can't do all that stuff too. We have two weeks."

"ASPR wants to see your physic potential first hand," Oliver said as they arrived at the car. "You won't have time for sight-seeing." Eugene sighed as he got into the car, throwing his bag onto the floor and buckling himself in as Lin got into the front seat.

"Well can we at _least_ get some New York pizza or something?" Eugene asked, looking over to his brother. "I'm going to need some energy if they want me doing séances every day." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he finally answered. Eugene did a celebratory fist-bump into the air. "If it will get you to not whine about everything else-"

"Oh, New York bagels," Eugene said. "Can I get some of those?"

"Well at least by the end of this trip, people will finally be able to tell the difference between us," Oliver said, smirking as he turned towards his brother. Eugene frowned before turning to look out the window. He could see Oliver returning to his book through the reflection. Lin was focused on driving.

It wasn't until they were turning into their driveway that Eugene spoke again.

"Are you sure we can't visit _any_ New York attractions?" Eugene asked. Oliver sighed.

"You can see the airport," Oliver answered. Eugene groaned.

"You don't want to visit the New York Public Library?" Eugene asked.

"Which one? It's a public library system. There are 87 branches."

"You know the one I'm talking about," Eugene said. "The big one. The main one. I don't know what it's called. It's the one in that movie where there's this big tidal wave, and then there's this second ice age-"

"I do know which one you're talking about," Oliver said as the car came to the stop. He shouldered his bag and opened the car door. "But why would I want to go there? There's nothing I can learn there about Parapsychology that I don't already know." He closed the door. Eugene groaned as he opened his own, grabbing his bag and stepping into the wet England air.

"You need to branch out a bit more," Eugene said, slamming the door shut and following his brother up the steps of their home. "There are only so many books on the subject. Most of them aren't very good."

"The world needs to believe in the paranormal," Oliver replied. Eugene sighed as he followed his brother inside, Lin not far behind.

"There's a reason BSPR is privately funded instead of with government grants," Eugene said as he dropped his bag on the chair situated by the door. "It's not a real science by normal standards. Seeing _may_ be believing, but not everybody can see ghosts like I can. _I_ can't even really see the ghosts. I just sort-of 'sense' them." He watched his brother groan and place a hand to his eye, something he did when he was frustrated, or when he finally realized something obvious. Eugene figured this was the former.

"We're not crazy, if that's what you're worried about," Eugene said. "It's not like before, when we were the only ones. BSPR is behind us. They believe in our abilities." Oliver looked up. He looked like he was about to say something, but he closed his mouth when Luella walked in.

"Oh, there you boys are," Luella said. "You need to hurry up and get changed. Your father should be here any moment with Madoka."

"Madoka's coming?" Eugene asked, looking to his brother. Oliver shrugged his shoulders before going upstairs to change out of his school uniform.

"Well, since I'm unable to go after I promised Mrs. Humphrey I'd take care of her mother while she's in the hospital, I figured someone should use my plane ticket," Luella said.

"I wish you were coming," Eugene said. "Who else is going to keep Dad from going crazy with the experiments?" Luella laughed.

"I'm sure if your brother didn't want to do an experiment, he would voice his opinion," Luella answered. "Besides, someone needs to look after the horses."

"Oh, that reminds me," Eugene said as he started walking towards the back of the house. "I should say goodbye to Mao." He almost tripped backwards when his mother pulled him back by the collar.

"If you have time _after_ you change and pack, then you can say goodbye to the horses," Luella said, pushing her son towards the stairs. "I don't want you boys to be late for your flight."

"Alright," Eugene said as he dragged his feet towards the stairs. Luella sighed.

"I don't think I envy Martin one bit," she said to herself as she watched her son walk up the steps robotically. "Not one bit at all. Those boys are going to be a handful."

* * *

"You know," Eugene said as they walked down the gangplank towards the plane, "I never thought I'd be going back home after moving to England. Did you?"

"The United States isn't our home," Oliver answered as he repositioned the strap of his bag on his shoulder, "England is our home. And if we're being technical about it, New York isn't our home either. We were born in San Francisco." Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, we're going back to our roots," Eugene said. "You may try to hide it with your 'British accent' and all, but you're still an American."

"I am a British citizen," Oliver said, "as are you. When Mother and Father adopted us, we became a part of Great Britain. _You_ may try to hide it, using your American accent, but we are British."

"Hey, I use a British accent," Eugene argued. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Only at school and the shops," Oliver replied.

"Hey, I got tired of people giving me weird looks when I asked for a biscuit for breakfast," Eugene retorted. "Though, I wouldn't mind eating a cookie to start the day." Oliver sighed as they boarded the plane.

Oliver was glad when his brother let him take the window seat. He knew Eugene liked looking out the window when they took off, though they had only flown once, when they left the States to move to England with the Davises. But his brother knew he didn't like socializing with people. So Eugene took the aisle, while Oliver took the window. Martin was seated in the row in front with Madoka. They were all seated in first class, since Martin was not a huge fan of trans-Atlantic flights in economy. He said they messed with his back, but Oliver wasn't complaining about that. He was more annoyed with the seating arrangements. Lin was in the middle column of seats, in the same row as Oliver and Eugene. Oliver figured this was because of him. Ever since they discovered Oliver had PK, Lin had become a bodyguard of sorts, much to the college student's dismay. His job was to not only teach Oliver how to control it, but also to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Oliver didn't need a babysitter either. He could handle things on his own. He didn't need any help.

"Would you boys like anything to drink?" Oliver looked up at the stewardess who had addressed them.

"No thank you," he said, turning towards his brother. Eugene was staring at something behind them. He nudged him to get his attention.

"What?" he asked, turning away from whatever had been distracting him. He looked up at the stewardess, who was waiting for a reply. "Oh, um, a water please." He gave her a smile that made her face light up. Oliver rolled his eyes before digging a book out of his bag. It had been the same one he was reading in the car earlier. He turned back to Eugene, who was staring at a little girl fidgeting in her seat.

"What are you staring at?" Oliver asked, getting Eugene's attention once again.

"Nothing," Eugene answered as he started rummaging through his bag. The stewardess came back with a small bottled water for him. Eugene looked up at her and smiled, causing her to smile as she walked away.

"You're lying," Oliver said, once the woman was out of ear-shot. Eugene sighed.

It's nothing, alright," Eugene said as he took out a book. "Just leave me alone." Oliver sighed, knowing his brother would tell him if it was something serious.

He didn't talk to his brother again until after the plane had taken off, and it was safe to use electronic devices. He had assumed his brother would start listening to music, but he was still reading his book, or rather, staring at his book. Oliver noticed he was still looking at the same page.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Oliver suggested.

"I'm not tired," Eugene replied. Oliver could sense something wrong in his brother's voice so he looked up. Eugene was trying to act calm, but Oliver noticed his brother was worried about something. He could see it etched on his face. He looked at his brother, then to the girl he had been staring at earlier, before the plane had taken off. Something about her had gotten his brother's attention before. He noticed she looked really uncomfortable in her seat, as if she didn't want to sit there. She looked scared, and she was rubbing her arms as if she were cold. It took a moment for him to realize it, but when he did, he groaned.

"Bloody hell," Oliver whispered. He stole a glance at Lin, who was resting his head on his hand, asleep. He peeked over the seats in front of him. Madoka was asleep as well, though Martin was looking over some notes. Oliver turned back to his brother.

" **Honkidesu ka**?" he whispered. Eugene nodded.

" **Watashi wa kare ni watashitachi ga hikōki ni notta-bun o kanchi shimashita** ," Eugene added. Oliver decided this was the best time to use a word he had heard an older kid at the orphanage use.

"Luella will not be pleased when she hears you said that." Oliver's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Lin, who had most likely not been asleep at all, and had been eavesdropping on their conversation from the beginning.

"Who says you have to tell her?" Oliver asked. He noticed Eugene looked really uncomfortable being between the two of them. Lin narrowed his eyes as well.

"What were you two whispering about earlier?" Lin asked. Oliver didn't answer. Eugene on the other hand…

"It's nothing, really," Eugene said, looking back at his book. Oliver thought he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What aren't you telling me?" Lin asked. Eugene fidgeted in his seat. Lin glared at the boy.

"There's a possibility that there is a, um, a spirit on this airplane," Eugene answered in a whisper. Lin's eyes widened as he looked between Oliver and Eugene.

"Please tell me this is one of your pranks Eugene," Lin said. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," Eugene said. He nodded his head towards the nervous girl, prompting Oliver and Lin to turn in her direction. "See that girl over there? The spirit's sitting in her seat."

"She looks to be about five or six," Oliver noticed. "Children are usually more sensitive to the spirit world than adults."

"Young girls more so than others," Lin added. "If it is a spirit, why is it here? It's not site-bound."

"Maybe it's haunting an object on the plane," Eugene offered. "All I know is there's no way I'm exorcising it. One wrong move and this whole plane could fall out of the sky." Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Is there a way you could speak to him?" Oliver asked. "Could you get him to cross over?" Eugene shrugged his shoulders.

"I could try," he answered. "He doesn't seem harmless, but one wrong word and he could become dangerous. Plus, I have no idea how I can talk to him. I can't do a séance with all these people around." Oliver frowned.

"Could you talk to him on the astral plane?" Oliver asked. Eugene furrowed his brows.

"Probably," Eugene said. "But I'd need to fall asleep, and there's no guarantee I would even connect to him. I might see how he died, and if that happened, I might not get a chance to talk to him.

"What if you went into a trance state?" Lin suggested. Eugene nodded.

"That could work," Eugene said. "It'd be almost like I was asleep, but not really. I'll try it."

"Would you like me to use suggestion to put you in that state?" Lin asked. Eugene shook his head.

"No," he answered. "I want to do it myself." With that, he closed his eyes and pulled his feet into his chest, ending the conversation. Oliver leaned back in his seat as he watched his brother get to work.

Oliver could see his brother begin to relax. The tension in his body began to disappear gradually until, eventually, his head plopped forward and his breathing was even and slow. Oliver gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to keep him from leaning forward. He noticed Lin watching him quietly. He had that look on his face that said he was both impressed and disgusted with Eugene, something Oliver was noticing more and more frequently. He knew Lin didn't like him and Eugene. He had some theories as to why, but he wasn't sure if wanted to voice them just yet.

Eugene didn't come back from the astral plane until about an hour before their flight was going to land. Though he hadn't shown it in the beginning, Oliver was worried when Eugene hadn't returned after the first few minutes. Even Lin looked worried and promptly informed Martin about their predicament, as well as woke Madoka and brought her up to speed, when Eugene continued to be in a trance state after the first hour. The girl from before had stopped fidgeting in her seat almost immediately after Eugene had, or they all assumed, entered the astral plane. Oliver and Lin figured this meant the spirit was gone, and Eugene simply had no idea how to get back to his body. It didn't help that the stewardess was constantly coming over, asking if they needed anything. Eugene had missed the in-flight meal, reminding them that the young medium was going to be very drained the longer his soul, or whatever he was projecting into the astral plane, remained outside his body. Oliver wished he had timed how long Eugene was out like this. He was sure no medium had done anything like this, and even if they had, surely for not this long. It was both exciting and worrying. He didn't want to admit it, but he breathed a sigh of relief with everyone else when Eugene's eyes slowly opened.

"Gene, are you alright?" Martin asked. Eugene blinked a few times, his eyes staring straight ahead at the seat in front of him. Eventually he nodded, though Oliver noted he still looked out of it.

"Are you still with us?" Madoka asked. Eugene nodded again as he sat upright in his chair, letting his legs loosen up from being tight against his body for so long.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. Eugene sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Eugene said. Oliver frowned.

"You're on the astral plane for almost eight hours, and you're not going to talk about it?" Oliver asked. Eugene sighed again.

"I-" Eugene began. He took a deep breath. "It looked just like my dreams, more or less. The plane was a little transparent, as were the people. The spirit was the clearest thing. He was just sitting there."

"Why did it take so long for him to cross over?" Madoka asked. Eugene fidgeted in his seat.

"He didn't cross over?" Oliver hissed. Eugene sighed.

"I-" Eugene sighed. "He just wanted someone to talk to. He wanted to know what the other side was like. I didn't have an answer, so I just tried to make him feel better. He said he'd cross over once his body was buried."

"What made you think he was going to keep his promise?" Oliver asked. Eugene sighed.

"I just knew," Eugene said. "I _know_ he's going to keep his promise." Oliver sighed.

"Why do you feel the need to trust everyone?" Oliver asked. "It's only going to get you in trouble one of these days."

"You need to have more faith in people Noll," Eugene said, yawning.

"Get some sleep son," Martin said, gently patting Eugene on the head. Eugene smiled as he closed his eyes once more.

"He's an idiot," Oliver said, once Eugene had fallen asleep. He took out a notebook from his bag, writing down what Eugene had said about his experience, as well as an estimate of how long he was on the astral plane.

"He's not an idiot," Madoka said, as Martin and Lin returned to their seats. She was leaning over her seat while watching Oliver fill out, to the best of his abilities as a ten year old kid, an unofficial report of the 'incident' that had just occurred.

"Yes he is," Oliver said. "He doesn't know anything about this spirit. For all we know he could be dangerous, and we still don't know why he's on this aeroplane to begin with."

"Gene sat and talked to this spirit for eight hours," Madoka said. "I'm sure if he was dangerous Gene would have figured it out." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it," Oliver said. Madoka frowned before sitting back in her seat. She didn't speak to him again until after the plane had landed in New York.

"Hey Noll," Madoka said, poking the boy's shoulder and directing his attention to the window. "I think I know why that spirit was on this aeroplane." Oliver watched as the baggage handlers began unloading a casket from the baggage hold. He sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt before nudging his brother awake.

"Noll?" Eugene asked, groggy from his short nap. He yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. "Where are we?"

"New York," Oliver said as he shouldered his bag. He stepped over Eugene's legs to get to the aisle. "Get up. We have work to do." With that, he began making his way off the plane. Eugene rolled his eyes before shouldering his own bag.

"Oh joy," Eugene said sarcastically, before following his brother down the aisle, the others not far behind.

* * *

"We should visit the Morris-Jumel Mansion," Eugene said to his brother as they waited for their bags to arrive. He was eating a protein bar he bought in one of the stores in the airport while looking at a guidebook he'd found that he knew his brother would be interested in.

"I said no tourist spots," Oliver said. Eugene grinned, knowing his brother was going to say that.

"But that's the best part," Eugene answered, flipping to the cover to show his brother. "It's not just a tourist spot. It's also work. This is a book on all the haunted spots in New York City. "

"Half of those places are scams," Oliver said. Eugene pouted.

"Not _all_ of them are," Eugene said. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to see me in action more? All I got to do is pop in, sense some ghosts, and you've got a whole page in that journal of yours filled out." Oliver glared at his brother, prompting Eugene to glare back.

"I'm sure you'll get to see a lot of the city while we're here Gene," Martin said, interrupting the brothers' glaring contest. "It's not going to be all work." Eugene smiled at this. He would have been jumping up and down if he didn't still feel exhausted from earlier. He was feeling drained in all aspects of his body: physical, emotional, _and_ spiritual.

"Thanks Dad," Eugene said. Martin smiled at his son before turning to Lin and Madoka, who were walking up to them with the last of the bags.

"Are these all the bags?" Martin asked. Lin nodded.

"Yes sir," Lin said. "We're sorry it took so long. Eugene's was one of the last ones off." Madoka began handing the green duffle bag to Eugene, only to be intercepted by Oliver.

"I'll carry it," Oliver said, taking the bag from Madoka. He began walking towards the exit. Eugene grinned as he and Madoka shared a look.

"Aw, you do have a heart Noll," Eugene teased.

"Shut up Gene."

"Well, we should get going," Martin said, grabbing his own bag. "James said he would be coming to pick us up around now."

"You're talking about James Gaillot, the president of ASPR, right?" Eugene asked as the group began following Oliver out the door. Martin nodded.

"Yes," Martin answered. "He's going to be taking us to the ASPR headquarters in the city."

"We're going to start researching so soon after arriving?" Eugene asked. "We're not going to the hotel?"

"Actually, ASPR _is_ where we're staying," Martin answered. "They have rooms set up above their office for visiting researchers."

"Cool," Eugene said as they caught up to Oliver, who was look at an older gentleman holding a sign saying 'BSPR'. Eugene noticed the man looked uncomfortable with Oliver's staring. Eugene grinned, knowing his brother was going to get an earful from Madoka about how staring is not polite.

"James," Martin said, going to shake the man's hand. The man turned from Oliver's gaze to shake Martin's hand.

"Martin," the man said. "So good to see you again. I take it this young gentleman is with you." Martin chuckled.

"Yes," Martin said. "That's my son Oliver. Noll, this is James Gaillot of ASPR."

"I gathered that," Oliver said dryly. Eugene frowned and opened his mouth to berate his brother, but Madoka beat him too it.

"Honestly Noll, where are your manners?" Madoka asked, glaring at the boy. Oliver looked up at her.

"Sorry Madoka," Oliver said, rolling his eyes. Madoka sighed. She knew when to pick her battles when it came to Oliver, and Eugene could tell she knew it wasn't worth it.

"Yes, well," Martin said, trying to diffuse the tension. They were obviously not getting off to a good start. "This is my assistant, and former student, Madoka Mori." Madoka nodded her head and waved at Mr. Gaillot. "And this is one of my parapsychology students Koujo Lin." Lin nodded his head as well. Martin placed a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "And this is my other son Eugene." Eugene smiled up at Mr. Gaillot, who seemed lost for a second. He looked back between Oliver and Eugene, most likely making sure he wasn't seeing double.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gaillot," Eugene said, holding out his hand. Mr. Gaillot looked hesitant at first, but eventually shook his hand.

"Same to you Eugene," Mr. Gaillot said. "Are you the PK user?" Eugene shook his head.

"No, I'm the medium," Eugene answered. "My brother is the one you're looking for." Mr. Gaillot looked over to the boy in question, who was still glaring at Madoka for calling him out earlier.

"Well," Mr. Gaillot said uncertainly. "ASPR is very excited to have you all here, that's for sure." Eugene continued to smile as the group made their way towards the ASPR van parked nearby.

Eugene glanced over at his brother, who was quiet as they began packing the bags into the van. Martin and James were chatting away about new breakthroughs in research, or something to that effect. Eugene didn't really care. Lin and Madoka were talking about, what Eugene had hoped were their plans to elope and move to France or something, but they were also talking about something parapsychology related. He was positive they were going to realize their feelings for one another and it was going to be amazing and spectacular. But alas, that day had not arrived yet. His mother would be disappointed. Eugene sighed as he got into the van and closed the door behind him.

Eugene tried to get Oliver to talk to him on the ride to ASPR headquarters, but it didn't seem like his brother was in the mood to speak. Eugene wondered if it was because he knew Mr. Gaillot hadn't really warmed up to Oliver just yet, and for his sake Eugene hoped it was soon. Though Oliver had assumed the trip was merely conducting field research, Eugene knew that wasn't the only reason. He had overheard Martin telling Luella that ASPR had wanted to see Oliver's PK in action. They had wanted to conduct their own research, rather than read BSPR's notes on the subject. Eugene didn't have the heart to tell his brother that the trip would consist of testing his abilities, not ghost research.

"Here we are," Mr. Gaillot said as the van slowed to a stop. Eugene leaned over his brother to get a look at the building they would call home for the next two weeks.

"You watch Ghostbusters too much," Oliver said as he opened up the door.

"This place is so cool," Eugene said as he pushed past his brother, craning his head to take it all in. "Does it have a fire pole?"

"We had to take it out," Mr. Gaillot said, chuckling. He began helping Lin unload the luggage. "It was an accident waiting to happen."

"Aw," Eugene said, clearly disappointed. He watched Oliver grab his bag along with his own before walking inside the building. Eugene sighed and followed him in, the others not far behind.

"We chose it because of its proximity to the city, as well as the rooms above. They are perfect for guests," Mr. Gaillot continued as he closed the door behind him. "It's also haunted with a few harmless spirits." Eugene's eyes widened as he looked towards his brother, who looked equally surprised by this revelation.

"It's haunted?" Oliver asked, turning to Martin. Eugene could feel the temperature drop a few degrees. "And you want Gene to stay here?"

"Relax Noll," Martin said. He stole a glance at Mr. Gaillot, who was rubbing his arms at the sudden change. "Mr. Gaillot assures me the ghosts are harmless. They use them for research purposes, to test mediums and their powers."

"It's okay Noll," Eugene said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. The roomed warmed a bit, though it wasn't yet back to its original temperature. "I can sense them. They seem really nice." Oliver frowned.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Oliver said. He turned to Martin. "How is Gene supposed to sleep here?" Eugene frowned. He hadn't thought about the effect the ghosts would have on his dreams. By the look on Martin's face, he hadn't thought about it either.

"Gene I'm so sorry," Martin said. "I completely forgot about your dreams. I'll try to see if I can book a hotel room for us instead."

"It's okay Dad," Eugene said. "I'll try to avoid the astral plane while I'm here."

"Gene," Oliver warned. Eugene waved a hand at his brother.

"Relax Noll," Eugene said. "I'll be fine. If I'm not, we'll get a hotel room, alright?" Oliver sighed.

"Alright," Oliver answered. Eugene smiled.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Gaillot said, interrupting their brotherly moment. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on."

"My son sees visions while he sleeps," Martin answered. "Usually it's about the deceased, their life and how they died. I'm sure I put it in the reports I sent you."

"I've never met a medium who could do that," Mr. Gaillot said, looking at Eugene. "How interesting." Eugene blushed at the complement, but the blush quickly turned into a glare aimed at Oliver when he caught his brother smirking at him. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how he looked at it, Oliver was saved from whatever Eugene had planned for him, when two college-aged students, one male and one female, rushed into the room.

"Are these the British parapsychologists?" the female one asked excitedly. Mr. Gaillot chuckled.

"Yes, these are our guests for the next two weeks," Mr. Gaillot answered. He began to introduce them, pointing to each in turn. "This is Professor Martin Davis, head of the British Society for Psychic Research and his assistants Koujo Lin and Madoka Mori. The two young boys are his sons Oliver and Eugene." Eugene noticed he didn't point to him or his brother when he introduced them. He noticed Oliver frowning at this. Before either brother could identify themselves to the newcomers, however, they were interrupted.

"I don't understand," the male said, looking over the five people in front of them. "I thought Professor Davis was bringing along a medium and PK user."

"That would be us," Eugene said, smiling and holding out his hand. "My name's Eugene. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the medium. That's my brother Oliver over there. He's the PK user." Both students' eyes widened at this, before turning to Mr. Gaillot.

"Yes I suppose I forgot to mention that, didn't I," Mr. Gaillot said. Eugene sighed and put his hand down. "Well, now that that piece of information is out of the way, I'd like to introduce you all to my assistants. They are both students at New York University, studying Parapsychology there. This is Julia Edwards and Paul Collins."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Martin said, shaking both their hands. Eugene noticed Paul and Julia share a look.

"Is something wrong?" Eugene asked. Julia seemed a little nervous at his question, so Paul answered for her.

"We didn't realize you two were so young," Paul answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "We had all these experiments set up to test your skills, but they might be too much."

"Test our skills?" Oliver asked. Eugene panicked at this, trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"What did you have in mind?" Eugene asked. He chastised himself for not thinking of anything different to talk about, but at least this kept Oliver from getting an answer.

"Well, for one," Paul answered, "we were thinking about getting you to perform a séance tonight." At this, Eugene sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"See," Julia said. "We knew it would be too much. You're far too young to be performing a-"

"No, that's not it," Eugene said. "I've performed a hundred séances at least."

"It's-" Oliver began, only to be cut off by Eugene.

"I don't need to know the actual number," Eugene said. "Anyway, under normal circumstance I could perform one easy."

"Normal circumstances?" Paul asked. Eugene shook his head.

"It's a long story," Eugene said. He looked at Paul and Julia, who looked saddened to hear he wasn't up to channeling a spirit that night. "But, maybe I could-"

"No."

"Aw, come on Noll," Eugene said, turning to his brother. "It'd just be a little one to get the ball rolling."

"We have plenty of time for that," Oliver answered. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"I know," Eugene said. "But look at them. They really want me to perform a séance."

"No, it's fine," Julia said. "You're probably exhausted from your trip here. We shouldn't have asked."

"No, it will be cool," Eugene said. "If we do it at midnight, it'll be a lot easier to call them."

"Gene," Oliver warned. Eugene merely waved his hand at his brother.

"And if I have an object of the deceased, it will be even easier," Eugene said.

"We have all that," Paul said. Julia nudged him to be quiet but he ignored her. "We were actually going to get you to channel one of the spirits floating around here."

"That makes it even easier," Eugene said, smiling. If he still wasn't so tired from earlier, he would have been disappointed at how easy this was going to be. He liked a challenge.

"As interesting as this sounds Gene," Martin said, interrupting the conversation. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no."

"Why?" Eugene whined. "It's going to be so _easy_ to call this spirit here. I won't even break a sweat."

"And what about when you actually channel the spirit?" Lin asked, glaring at the boy. "Do you think your body will be able to handle it after that stunt you pulled on the plane?" Eugene sighed.

"If you're worried about any resistance from the spirits, there's no need to worry," Paul said. "The spirits here like to talk. They enjoy helping us when we're testing mediums. They won't hurt him." Eugene groaned and checked his watch.

"Okay, it's eight thirty right now," Eugene said. "I'll rest for three hours, giving me time to set up for the séance at midnight."

"Three hours isn't enough time Gene," Madoka said. "You need to sleep for hours. It's almost two back in England."

"Which means it will be six by the time I start the séance," Eugene said, smiling. "I've always been an early riser."

"No you haven't," Oliver argued. " **Watashi wa minashigo-in de beddo kara anata o doraggu suru hitsuyō ga arimashita** ," he whispered, smirking. Eugene rolled his eyes. He could hear Madoka trying to hide her giggles, and he noticed Lin showed no indication he understood what Oliver said, despite Eugene _knowing_ the guy could understand Japanese, though he had no idea why.

"Well, whatever," Eugene said, crossing his arms. "I am now. Give me three hours. I'll be ready."

"Alright Gene," Martin said, patting the boy on the shoulder. "But if you look too tired, we're pulling the plug."

"You got it Dad," Gene said, smiling.

* * *

"Has your brother _really_ done over a hundred séances?" Paul asked. Oliver nodded his head.

"Yes," Oliver answered. He noticed Paul didn't seem bothered by his one-worded answer as he went about setting up for the séance.

"Are you going to be joining your brother or watching from the sidelines?" Paul asked as he set five chairs around the round table in the center of the room. Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Gene's the one in charge," Oliver answered. "If he wants me to be a part of it, I will." Paul nodded his head in understanding as he placed one unlit candle at the center of the surface.

"Because he is a guest here, Gene will most likely pick Mr. Gaillot to take part in the séance. As the head of BSPR, our father would be his second pick, though my father would be perfectly content watching from the sides. I'll probably be his next choice, if only to ground him if things don't go as planned. Normally he would let the family members of the deceased join in as well, but since that isn't the case here, he might ask Lin to join."

"Lin?" Paul asked, glancing over at the tall man talking to Madoka on the other side of the room. "Why him?"

"There are many reasons," Oliver said. "But I think the main reason is Gene has been trying to get Lin to warm up to him since we met."

"You three aren't close?" Paul asked. "But isn't he your father's student?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "But he keeps his distance from us as much as possible. It's not an easy task since he's my teacher." Paul's eyes widened.

"Your teacher?" he asked.

"He's been teaching me Qigong," Oliver explained, "as a way to control my PK." Paul looked both impressed and confused by this new information, but he didn't get a chance to voice his opinion on the subject for just as he processed this new fact about Oliver Davis did his brother Eugene walk into the room.

"Alright," Eugene said. "Let's do this. Who am I summoning?"

"Uh, before we begin, I was wondering if it would be alright if another medium came to see you in action," Mr. Gaillot wondered. Oliver and Eugene glanced at each other before turning to the president of ASPR.

"Another medium?" Eugene asked, confused.

"Don't worry," Mr. Gaillot said. "You're still in charge of the show. But a psychic we hire from time to time heard the BSPR medium was going to be in town doing a few séances, and she asked if she could watch." Eugene shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," Eugene said, "the more the merrier." Oliver rolled his eyes as Mr. Gaillot went to go fetch the other medium. He came back a minute later with what Oliver would have described as a stereotypical female medium.

"Everyone, this is Desirae de Feint," Mr. Gaillot said. "Ms. de Feint, this is Professor Davis, head of BSPR, his assistants Mr. Lin and Ms. Mori, and his sons Eugene and Oliver. Eugene is the medium performing the séance tonight."

"A child, a medium?" Ms. de Feint asked. Oliver could sense a bit of detestation in her voice and decided she wasn't worth his time. Eugene on the other hand…

"Hello, I'm Gene," Eugene said, holding out his hand. Oliver felt like rolling his eyes. Ms. de Feint ignored his brother's outstretched hand, though, and the room instantly became a few degrees colder.

"Really, Mr. Gaillot," Ms. de Feint said, turning to the man. "A child is performing a séance?"

"It's merely to test his skills," Mr. Gaillot explained. "Paul, will you give Eugene the file please, and then we can begin."

Everyone except Mr. Gaillot and Ms. de Feint began gathering around Eugene as Paul handed him a file.

"This is one of our resident ghosts," Paul explained as Eugene read through the file. "He was born and raised here in New York during the late 1800s and got a job as a fireman. He died in a fire a few blocks over in 1903, but he likes hanging around here from some reason."

"It's because he's looking for his girlfriend," Eugene said. "She said she'd meet him at the fire station after his shift ended but he died so he never got a chance to see her."

"How do you know that?" Paul asked.

"I had a dream about it," Eugene answered absentmindedly. "And the other fire fighter who died here, I think his name was Richard Green, is only sticking around because he needs to tell someone that the screw on the front tire of the fire truck is loose. He forgot to tighten it and he's afraid it will cause it to crash."

"We should get him a ghost he doesn't know about," Oliver suggested, taking the file out of his brother's hand. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, good point," Paul said. Julia handed Eugene a file in her hand.

"Here's one," Julia said. "There used to be a boarding home here in the early 1800s. This guy was a tenant there-"

"And he died when some guy mugged him on the front steps," Eugene finished. Julia sighed and pulled the file out of his hand before walking out the room to get more.

"Will you guys pick one already?" Eugene asked, looking at his watch. "We're losing our window."

"You can perform a séance at any time of the day, you know," Ms. De Feint said. Oliver glared at the woman.

"Eugene's still tired from his flight," Mr. Gaillot said. "Calling a spirit at midnight is easier for him." Ms. de Feint scoffed.

"That's ridiculous and completely untrue," Ms. de Feint said. The room got so cold Oliver could see his breath. It wasn't until he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder that the room finally warmed up a few degrees.

" **Kanojo wa soredake no kachi wa arimasen** ," Eugene whispered as Julia reentered the room, her arms full of files.

"Here are the files for all the ghosts haunting this building," Julia said. "Paul, can you get the box of belongings from the basement?" Paul nodded and exited the room as Oliver began skimming through the files.

"How many visions did you see while you were sleeping?" Oliver asked. Eugene furrowed his brows.

"Six, I think," Eugene said. "The two firemen, that tenant guy, an old lady-"

"Aw," Paul said as he entered the room, a large box in his hands. "We don't get a chance to talk to Mrs. Montgomery tonight?"

"Anyway," Eugene said. "An old lady, a teenage boy, and a mother of three who just wants to see her grandkids one last time." At this last part, he pouted at his brother. Oliver took one look at him before turning to the file in his hand.

"No," Oliver said. Eugene groaned, but he didn't have much time to complain before Oliver stuck a file in front of his face.

"Kyri-" Eugene sounded out. "Kyri-ak…Kyriak...yeah, no, I can't pronounce that."

"It's Kyriakos Prokopis Floros," Oliver supplied. "He was a Greek immigrant that came through Ellis Island in the early 1800s. He was one of the tenants living in the boarding house. He died of food poisoning."

"That's great," Eugene said sarcastically. "Do you know Greek?" Oliver glared at his brother.

"It won't matter," Oliver answered. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Well, no one else will be able to understand me," Eugene said.

"You don't speak the language of the ghost you channel," Ms. de Feint said. "Honestly Mr. Gaillot-" But whatever Ms. de Feint was going to say was interrupted by the knocking sounds heard throughout the room.

" **Naru, yamete** ," Eugene ordered. The knocking stopped as quickly as it had started. Madoka and Lin sighed with relief.

"What in the world was that?" Mr. Gaillot asked. Eugene shrugged his shoulders.

"Must have been one of the ghosts, right Noll?" Eugene asked, looking towards his brother. Oliver nodded.

"But none of the ghosts have ever done that before," Julia said, looking around the room, as if the knocking sounds would start again.

"The ghosts here are harmless," Ms. de Feint said. "I've checked them myself." Oliver could see Eugene's eyes narrow at this.

"Right, well, shall we get started then?" Eugene asked. Mr. Gaillot nodded. Eugene smiled as he made his way to the table. "Would you like to participate Mr. Gaillot?"

"Would that be alright with you Eugene?" Mr. Gaillot asked. Eugene smiled.

"Oh course," he answered. He turned to Martin. "Dad, would you like to join as well?"

"No thank you Gene," Martin answered. "I'm perfectly happy as a spectator. Would you mind if Lin took my place?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," Eugene answered. "Lin, would like to join?"

"I would be honored," Lin said, though Oliver noticed it didn't sound nearly as sincere as it did polite.

"Noll, are you up to it?" Eugene asked. Oliver resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes," Oliver answered. Eugene turned to Ms. De Feint.

"I know you only came to watch," Eugene said, "but I would be honored if a respected medium such as yourself would join us in this séance." Oliver then resisted the urge to gag.

"I believe you are holding this séance to prove your skills, correct?" Ms. de Feint asked. Oliver noticed his brother's smile weaken a bit.

"No, not to prove them," Eugene said. "I know I have these gifts. This is merely for research purposes."

"Well," Ms. de Feint said. "I wouldn't want to mess up your research. I'll just watch." Eugene continued to smile, though Oliver noticed he seemed a bit hurt by her refusal.

"Well, we have one more spot open," Eugene said, turning to the rest of the group.

"I think Julia should participate," Paul said. "The spirits like her. I don't think anything's going to go wrong, but after that knocking I'm not so sure. It'd be good to have her on hand to smooth things over." Eugene nodded.

"Alright, Julia, would you like to join the séance?" Julia nodded, making Eugene smile.

"Now that that's settled," Mr. Gaillot said as they all took their seats, "we can begin." Paul came over and placed a fork on the table. Eugene looked at it, bewildered.

"It's the fork Mr. Floros was using when he died," Paul explained. Oliver raised an eyebrow at this and reached out his hand to touch it. Eugene swatted his hand away.

" **Sawaranaide** ," Eugene said. Oliver frowned at his brother before glancing around the room.

Martin hadn't seemed to notice the exchange, as he was whispering something to Madoka at the time. Neither had Paul, who had turned around to set up the camera they would be using to record the séance. Mr. Gaillot and Julia, if they had even seen anything, weren't showing anything on their faces. Ms. de Feint looked like she was ready to scrutinize Eugene's every move. Only Lin had caught the altercation between him and his brother, and his face was completely blank. Oliver had no idea how much Lin learned about him and his brother from that small little swat.

"Are we all set Paul?" Mr. Gaillot asked. Paul gave his boss a thumbs-up. "Alright Eugene, you may begin." Eugene nodded as he grabbed his brother's hand as well as Mr. Gaillot's. Oliver sighed as he grabbed Lin's hand. The man looked about as trilled by the seating arrangements as he was.

"Can you say his name again Noll?" Eugene asked, looking over to his brother. Oliver sighed.

"Kyriakos," Oliver said slowly. Eugene repeated. "Prokopis." Again Eugene repeated. "Floros." Eugene repeated again, then said the whole name slowly. Oliver tried not to cringe at the mispronunciation.

"Close enough," Oliver said. Eugene frowned.

"But I don't want to get his name wrong," Eugene said. "It's rude." Oliver glared at his brother making Eugene sigh. "Okay, fine. Let's begin." Oliver nodded and lit the candle at the center of the table as Paul turned out the lights.

"I am calling upon the spirit of Kyriakos Prokopis Floros," Eugene began, his voice taking on the serious tone it always did when he was channeling spirits. "Would you please come speak to us?" Oliver noticed everyone hold their breath as his brother's head flopped down, only to pop back up almost immediately, his eyes glazed over.

"Are you Kyriakos Prokopis Floros?" Oliver asked. Eugene nodded. "Do you know you are dead?" He heard his father sigh, and saw Madoka place her head in her hands, shaking her head while whispering, ' **Où ai-je aller mal avec lui**?' Oliver glared at Madoka, though he had no idea what she said. He saw Eugene nod.

"Is that really the fork you were using when you died?" Oliver asked. He heard Madoka groan, as well as saw Lin give him a look that told him to shut up. But Eugene, or Mr. Floros, didn't seem offended by the question. Instead, he laughed.

" **Af̱tí̱ i̱ gynaíka den xérei típota** ," Eugene said. Oliver noticed the ASPR gang's mouths drop at his brother speaking perfect Greek, when earlier he couldn't even pronounce the spirit's name. Even Ms. de Feint looked shocked by this revelation. " **Ypárchoun pénte fantásmata edó̱ den xérei perípou**."

"I don't suppose anyone here knows Greek?" Oliver asked, smirking as he turned to face Mr. Gaillot. Mr. Gaillot and Julia shared a look before shaking their heads.

" **Ti kríma** ," Eugene said. **"Allá egó̱ apolamváno̱ miloún ti̱ mi̱trikí̱ mou gló̱ssa katá ti̱ diárkeia mias synedrías. Prépei na to kánoume kai páli kápoia stigmí̱**."

"I suppose there's not much we can do about it," Lin said. Oliver nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Oliver said. He turned to address Eugene, or the spirit possessing Eugene. "I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this session short." Eugene smiled.

" **Katalavaíno̱** ," Eugene said. " **Antío**!" Eugene's head went limp once more as the candle light blew out. The lights came back on above, blinding him for a second. When he opened his eyes, he saw Martin and Madoka crowding around Eugene, who was slowly lifting his head.

"How are you feeling Gene?" Martin asked, placing a hand on his son's head. Eugene smiled.

"Easiest. Séance. Ever," Eugene answered.

"Then why is your nose bleeding?" Oliver asked, handing his brother a handkerchief. Eugene rolled his eyes as he took the piece of cloth from his brother and held it up to his nose.

"I'm still exhausted from earlier," Eugene answered. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't even have a headache right now." Oliver sighed.

"You're going to run yourself into an early grave if you keep this up," Oliver said. Eugene glared at him.

"Says the guy who almost caused a poltergeist earlier because he got upset," Eugene retorted.

"I was _not_ upset," Oliver said, instantly wishing they had had this conversation in Japanese.

"Alright, boys," Martin said, getting in between his sons. "We've had a long day. You two have been up for almost twenty-four hours, not to mention you were in school earlier today as well. You're both exhausted so why don't you two get some rest, okay?" Oliver and Eugene sighed before following their father's orders and going to bed. Oliver turned around when he got to the door.

"You're going to get the tape translated, right?" Oliver asked. Martin smiled.

"Yes, Noll," Martin said. "Goodnight." Oliver mumbled 'goodnight' as he left the room. Martin let his smile falter as he put a hand to his head.

"It's a good thing Luella's not here," Martin said as he turned to look at Lin and Madoka. "She'd have my head." Lin and Madoka nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Next part is coming soon. I don't want to add the translations because some will spoil the story a bit and I felt like they were too much in the other story. I might put them at the end. I'm not sure.**

 _ **Avatar Rikki**_


	2. Part II: The Poltergeist Case

*Unless stated otherwise, Noll speaks with a British accent, Gene speaks with an American accent, and Lin and Madoka speak with a British accent.*

 **Part II: The Poltergeist Case**

* * *

Eugene didn't wake up until after noon the next day. Oliver had already gotten up and was absent from the bunk below him. Eugene rubbed his eyes as he started slowly climbing down from his bed. Once he reached the floor, he decided it would be best to get dressed before going downstairs for breakfast, or lunch. He wasn't sure what to call it.

"Took you long enough," Oliver said when the young medium made it to the kitchen. Eugene didn't feel like dealing with an obnoxious brother when he was still groggy so he grabbed the book his brother was reading and threw it in the trash.

" **Kutabare**!" Oliver yelled. Eugene just glared at his brother as Lin's eyes widened and Madoka spit out the coffee she was drinking.

"Oliver!" Madoka chastised, looking between Eugene and Oliver, not entirely sure what to do. "That-that is a _bad_ word. We do not say that word."

"I know it's a bad word," Oliver said as he retrieved his book from the trash. "That's why I said it." Madoka groaned and turned to Lin.

"Are you going to help me with this?" she asked. Lin shrugged his shoulders. Madoka groaned once more.

"Alright, Eugene, apologize to Oliver for throwing his book in the trash," Madoka began. Eugene just stared at her. " _Now_ Eugene." Eugene sighed.

"I'm sorry for throwing your book into the trash," Eugene said, rubbing the back of his neck. He really had no idea what came over him just then. "I don't know what came over me."

"Alright, now Oliver," Madoka said. "Apologize to Eugene for, well, you know what you did."

"What exactly did Oliver say?" Eugene heard Martin whisper to Lin. Lin merely crossed his arms.

"A word I'm curious to know where he learned," Lin whispered back. Eugene rolled his eyes. The older kids at the orphanage swore worse than sailors.

"Fine," Oliver finally said, turning to Eugene. "I'm sorry I told you to 'drop dead'." Eugene heard Madoka groan for the third time.

"What has gotten into you two?" Martin asked, looking between his sons. "You never fight like this." Eugene sighed.

"There might be a couple of ghosts here who harbor some negative feelings towards each other," Eugene finally answered. "I sensed two of them in the kitchen earlier, but they're gone now. They might have contributed to our previous actions." Martin sighed.

"Would it be better if I got us a hotel room to stay in at night?" Martin asked. "There's not much I can do about the time we're here during the day." Eugene sighed.

"I don't want to make things harder for you," Eugene said, frowning. Martin smiled before kneeling down to his son's eye level.

"It's you and your brother's safety and well-being that I'm concerned about," Martin said. Eugene smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Eugene said, before turning to Oliver.

"I really am sorry Noll," Eugene said. Oliver turned back to his book.

"I already said I was sorry," Oliver said. Eugene sighed.

"We have a case," Paul said, rushing into the kitchen, Julia not far behind.

"Mr. Gaillot just accepted a case in downtown New York," Julia said, "and he wants all of you to join us." Eugene saw Martin's eyes light up at this.

"How exciting," Martin said.

"Can we come too, please Dad?" Eugene asked. "We promise to be good, right Noll?"

"Yes, Father," Oliver said. Martin looked unsure before sighing.

"Alright," he answered as Eugene let out a small cheer. "But you have to listen to everything we tell you. No wandering off, understood?" Both boys nodded.

"So, what's the case?" Eugene asked, looking at the file in Julia's hand.

"An apartment uptown has, what seems to be, a bad poltergeist problem," Julia answered.

"Is there a _good_ poltergeist problem?" Oliver asked dryly. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Mr. Gaillot feels it's a sound case so we're going to go check it out," Paul continued. "We were just about to start loading the van with equipment."

"Noll and I can help with that," Eugene offered. "Right brother?" Oliver sighed.

"Fine," he answered as he followed Eugene out the kitchen.

"Be careful with the cameras," Julia called after them as Paul followed them out. "They're really expensive."

"We know that," Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Noll," Eugene said quietly, making sure Paul couldn't overhear them. "I think we're going to need to exorcize some of the spirits hanging around here."

"I thought you said they were harmless," Oliver said, glaring at his brother. Eugene sighed.

"They are," Eugene said. "Well, most of them are. But there are a few, um, "wild cards" that I'm not sure of."

"What?" Oliver growled at his brother.

"There being held back by a few of the other spirits," Eugene said, "so they're not too dangerous. We need to get them out first though, and I don't think they'll listen to me."

"Could we exorcise them?" Oliver asked. Eugene shook his head.

"It'll be hard to do without exorcising the whole building," Eugene said. "If you cleanse one area, you sometimes end up cleansing the whole thing."

"Are they sight-bound? Cursed object?" Oliver asked. Eugene shook his head again.

"Hard to say," Eugene answered. "The two in the kitchen earlier are probably connected to an object. I hadn't seen anything that connected them to the firehouse _or_ the boarding house."

"So we need to check the objects in ASPR's possession," Oliver offered.

"You're not going anywhere near the objects," Eugene said. "Last time you did _that_ , you almost died of smoke inhalation." Oliver frowned.

"But-" Oliver began, only to be shushed by Eugene.

"I thought you boys were supposed to be helping load equipment."

Oliver and Eugene jumped two feet at the sound of Lin right behind them.

"Two words," Eugene began, putting a hand to his rapidly-beating heart.

"Cat bell," Oliver finished. Lin glared at the two before making his way over to Paul, who was taking inventory of the equipment before it was loaded into the van.

"Do you think he heard us?" Oliver asked. Eugene shook his head.

"Hopefully not," Eugene answered. He motioned for his brother to follow him. "Come on, that equipment isn't going to load itself."

"I wish it would," Oliver said. Eugene laughed.

* * *

"We have to carry the equipment to the sixth floor?" Eugene asked, as he and his brother craned their heads to look at the apartment building in front of them.

"It's your fault," Oliver said, grabbing the handle of one of the cameras. "You volunteered us for the job."

"Well, we get to join them on the case," Eugene said as he grabbed a mic and some cables. "So it's not all bad."

"This is pointless," Oliver said as they made their way inside the building. Oliver took one look at the stairs and sighed. "This is what assistants are for." Madoka came up from behind and hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't make me hit you harder," she said as she started climbing the stairs. Oliver glared at the back of the young woman's head as he and Eugene followed her.

"You're going to work your poor assistants to death," Eugene said. Oliver frowned and opened his mouth to argue.

"Think about your words carefully Noll," Madoka said, causing Oliver to shut his mouth. Eugene smirked at his brother.

The two brothers didn't say a word to each other until they had made it to the apartment. Eugene sighed with relief at the sight of the door before continuing to follow Madoka. He stopped in the doorway, however, causing Oliver to frown.

"Can you move?" he asked, pushing his brother out of the way. "This camera is heavy."

"Are we in the right apartment?" Eugene asked, looking around. Oliver frowned before looking at Madoka.

"Yes," Madoka said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Eugene said, unsure. "I'm not really sensing any spirits." Oliver and Madoka shared a look.

"Are you sure?" Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow. Eugene nodded.

"Maybe you're still tired from last night," Oliver offered as he carefully placed the camera on the ground. "Or maybe the spirits are just shy."

"Even if the spirits are shy, they'd still be hanging around the apartment," Madoka answered. "But it is possible you're still tired from last night. Give it time. I'm sure you'll sense them soon." Eugene nodded. "Why don't you rest up here? Noll and I will help with the equipment."

"No I won't," Oliver said, but he had no say in the matter. Madoka quickly dragged him out the apartment before he could protest any further.

After his brother and Madoka had left, Eugene turned to look at the apartment. At the moment, he was in either the kitchen or the living room, if the stove or TV/couch combo was any indication. A hallway to the left lead to, what Eugene assumed to be, the bedrooms and bathroom. It wasn't very large, making the young medium wonder where exactly they were going to set up base.

"Are you here to hunt the ghosts?"

Eugene yelped, jumping what felt to him to be ten feet in the air. He turned around, his heart still beating fast, to find a little girl, about seven years old, standing behind him.

"What?" he asked as he tried to slow his heart down.

"Mommy says there's lots of ghosts here," the girl said. "Are you here to make them go away?"

"I guess you could say that," Eugene said, smiling at her. The little girl blushed and turned her head away. "My name's Eugene. Do you live in this apartment with your mommy?"

"Uh huh," the girl said nodding her head and turning her head back to him. Eugene noticed her cheeks were still a bit pink. "My name's Alice."

"It is nice to meet you Alice," Eugene said, kneeling down a bit so he was at her eye level. "Are you on break from school right now?" Alice nodded her head. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in first grade," Alice said. Eugene smiled.

"That's so cool," Eugene said. Alice blushed. "Is your mommy here with you?"

"Yeah," Alice said, pointing down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "She's talking to a man in my bedroom about the ghosts." Eugene nodded his head in understanding.

"Have you seen any ghosts?" Eugene asked. Alice shook her head.

"No," Alice said. "But they knock stuff over all the time. Mommy says they're invisible."

"Ok," Eugene said. "What else do they do?" Alice scrunched up her face as she thought.

"They knock on the walls a lot," Alice said. "And the lights turn on and off even when nobody's flipping the switch."

"Is that it?" Eugene asked. Alice shook her head.

"The kitchen chair always moves in front of the front door every night," Alice said, pointing to the kitchen area. Eugene looked over to the chair she was pointing at.

"Are you sure your mommy didn't move it while you were sleeping?" Eugene asked. Alice frowned.

"She didn't," Alice said, her voice trembling. "Mommy said she didn't do it. The ghosts did it." Tears began forming in her eyes. Eugene began to panic.

"I'm sorry," Eugene said, just as he heard the camera Oliver had left in the room earlier fall to the floor. Eugene cringed as he turned to where the camera had landed next to the coffee table. Oliver was going to be in big trouble when Martin found out he had left the _very_ expensive piece of equipment on the edge of the table.

"You're right," Eugene said, turning back to Alice. "You're mommy did not move that chair. I'm sorry I said that."

"You're going to make the ghosts go away, right?" she asked. Eugene nodded.

"You bet," Eugene said. It was at that moment Mr. Gaillot walked in to the living room with a woman who Eugene assumed to be Alice's mother.

"I'm sure we'll get this whole situation solved in no time, Ms. Killigan." Mr. Gaillot said. Eugene rushed over to the fallen camera, picking up before Mr. Gaillot could notice it on the floor. Eugene tried not to panic at its warmth. It must have started recording when it hit the ground. At least that meant it was still working.

"Ah, there you are Eugene," Mr. Gaillot said, turning to the boy. "I'd like you to meet our client Ms. Tracey Killigan." Eugene quickly put the camera carefully on the floor, forgetting about turning it off, before holding out his hand to the woman.

"Hi, my name's Eugene," Eugene said, smiling. The woman, Ms. Killigan, smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Eugene," Ms. Killigan said. "I see you've already met my daughter Alice."

"Yes I have," Eugene said, turning to smile at Alice. Alice, her eyes no longer filled with tears, blushed once more before going to hide behind her mother's legs.

"Eugene is visiting from the British Society for Psychic Research," Mr. Gaillot explained. Alice made a face as she poked her head out from her little hiding place.

"You don't _sound_ British," Alice said.

"Alice," Ms. Killigan chided, turning to look at Eugene with an apologetic look on her face. Eugene laughed.

"It's alright," Eugene said. "I was actually born in the US. That's why I don't talk funny."

"Who says the British talk funny?" Martin said as he entered the apartment, with Oliver and Madoka not far behind. All three were carrying recording equipment with them.

" _He_ sounds British," Alice said, making Eugene and Mr. Gaillot laugh.

"We missed something funny Noll," Madoka said, elbowing the young boy. Oliver shrugged.

"Good."

"Everyone," Mr. Gaillot said, interrupting whatever retort Madoka was about to say. "This is our client, Ms. Killigan, and her daughter Alice. Ms. Killigan, Alice, this is Martin Davis, president of the British Society of Psychic Research, and his assistant Madoka."

"Why does that boy look like you, Eugene?" Alice asked, interrupting Mr. Gaillot.

"That's my twin brother, Oliver," Eugene said. Alice smiled and waved at Oliver. Oliver just looked at her, causing her to whimper quietly and hide behind her mother again. Eugene glared at his younger brother, who glared right back.

"Where should we set up the equipment?" Madoka asked.

"Paul is in charge of that," Mr. Gaillot said. "Check with him. He should be downstairs in the van with Mr. Lin." Madoka nodded and left to do just that.

"Why doesn't Alice show the boys around the apartment while we begin the interview?" Martin suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Mr. Gaillot said. Ms. Killigan looked unsure of this, until she noticed Alice smile and grab Eugene's hand.

"I can show you my room," Alice said, dragging the poor boy down the hallway. Oliver sighed as he followed them.

"This is pointless," Oliver said, as they entered Alice's room, which greeted the boys with the color pink in every direction.

"It will give me a chance to sense whatever spirits are lurking around," Eugene said as he watched Alice point to every single thing in her room.

"Are you sensing anything?" Oliver asked. Eugene shook his head.

"Not in this room," Eugene answered. Oliver sighed.

"Alice," Oliver said, his hostile sounding voice causing the young girl to stop naming every single one of her stuffed animals. Eugene sighed.

"You're Eugene's brother, right?" Alice asked before Oliver could continue. Oliver nodded. "Then you're here to catch the ghosts too, right?" Oliver frowned.

"I'm not here to catch them," Oliver said. Eugene nudged him in the arm. "Anyway, have you seen the ghosts?"

"No," Alice said. "Mommy says they're invisible."

"How do you know there are ghosts here?" Oliver asked.

"Cause they move things," Alice said.

"Do they move anything in here?" Oliver asked. Alice nodded.

"My teddy bear is always at the foot of my bed every morning," Alice answered.

"So?" Oliver asked. Eugene groaned.

"He's _always_ with my other stuffed animals in the corner over there," Alice said, pointing to the pile of stuffed animals on the other side of the room. "I make sure to kiss each of them goodnight before going to sleep."

"That's so sweet of you," Eugene said, smiling. Now it was Oliver's turn to groan.

"Where is this bear right now?" Oliver asked. Alice looked guilty.

"I put him in the dresser," Alice said, going over to the piece of furniture and opening up the bottom drawer. A teddy bear was lying inside. "I didn't want the ghosts to get him anymore."

"May my brother look at the bear?" Eugene asked. Alice didn't look too thrilled with the idea. "Please. It might help us catch the ghosts."

"Okay," Alice said, unsure. She gently picked up the bear and handed it to Eugene.

"Check to make sure Lin isn't behind us," Oliver said. Eugene nodded and ran to the bedroom door, looking both ways before giving his brother a thumbs-up.

"Is he an old bear?" Eugene asked as he handed the bear to his brother. Oliver took it gingerly, sucking in his breath as he did so.

"No," Alice said. "Mommy got him for my birthday when I was really little."

"It's not a cursed object," Oliver said, handing the doll back to Eugene. Eugene looked the bear over before handing it back to Alice, who hugged it close to her chest.

"Are you going to catch the ghosts now?" Alice asked. Eugene shook his head.

"I'm sorry Alice, but not yet," Eugene said. "We thought the bear belonged to the ghosts when they were still alive, but that's not true. I think the ghosts just like playing with him."

"Well, they should ask first," Alice pouted. "It's not nice to play with other people's toys without asking." Eugene chuckled.

"No, it's not," Eugene said. Alice smiled before turning to put her bear back in the drawer. Eugene turned to Oliver.

"You didn't get _anything_?" Eugene asked. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It's a dime a dozen bear," Oliver said. "Her mother probably got it from the toy store. There's not going to be anything."

"I thought for sure it was the bear," Eugene said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"That would have been too obvious."

"Do you guys want to play something?" Alice asked, interrupting their conversation. Eugene answered before Oliver could even glare at the poor girl.

"Actually," he said. "Do you think you can show us the rest of the apartment? Oliver and I want to see if we can find some ghosts."

"But how will you see them if they are invisible?" Alice asked. Eugene smiled and leaned in real close.

"I can see them when they're invisible," Eugene whispered, as if it were some big secret. "It's my super power." Alice's eyes widened.

"Really?" she whispered back. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Can we please get on with it?" Oliver asked. Eugene turned to glare at his brother.

"Be patient," Eugene said before turning back to Alice. "What do ya say? Want to give us a tour?" Alice nodded.

"So there are no ghosts in my room?" Alice asked as they exited her bedroom. Eugene shook his head.

"Not right now," Eugene answered. "Maybe they're somewhere else." Alice nodded as she opened a door leading to the master bedroom.

"This is where my Mommy sleeps," Alice said. "Do you see any ghosts?"

"No, I don't," Eugene said.

"Well, maybe they're in the bathroom," Alice said, closing the door and skipping over to the next one.

"Do the ghosts do anything in the bathroom?" Eugene asked as Alice opened another door.

"They break the mirror _all_ the time," Alice said. Eugene furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the room.

"I'm not sensing anything," Eugene whispered to his brother. Oliver frowned.

"Are these the only rooms in the apartment?" Oliver asked.

"Um, there's the kitchen," Alice said, unsure.

"I didn't sense anything in there earlier," Eugene whispered to Oliver.

"This doesn't make any sense," Oliver whispered back.

"Maybe they're just not here right now?" Eugene suggested. "I mean, from what Alice told me earlier, this sounds like a ghost."

"We should tell Father and Mr. Gaillot," Oliver said as he started heading to the living room, where Martin, Mr. Gaillot, and Ms. Killigan were finishing up with the interview.

"Oh, there you boys are," Martin said, getting up from his chair. "Did you have a good look around?"

"Yeah, about that," Eugene said, rubbing the back of his neck. Oliver sighed.

"There's nothing here," Oliver said.

"Why'd you have to put it so bluntly?" Eugene asked. Oliver glared at his brother.

"I don't understand," Ms. Killigan said, looking between Oliver and Eugene. "What do you mean there's nothing here?"

"Eugene here is a medium," Mr. Gaillot explained. "He can sense the spirits that haunt your apartment."

"Except there are no spirits haunting this apartment," Oliver said.

"Can you try to say it nicer?" Eugene chided. Oliver glared at his brother once more.

"Are you saying that there aren't any spirits here Gene?" Martin asked. Eugene nodded his head.

"I've been in every room in this apartment and I don't _feel_ anything," Eugene said.

"If there aren't any ghosts here," Ms. Killigan said, "then who is moving furniture when no one's looking, or knocking on the walls, or smashing glasses against the kitchen wall?"

"I don't know," Eugene said, looking towards his brother for help. "Land subsidence?"

"If it were that, the whole building would be affected," Oliver said.

"I'm sure we'll find a logical explanation for all of this," Martin said.

"The only logical explanation is spirits."

"Ms. de Feint," Mr. Gaillot exclaimed as everyone's attention turned to the doorway, where the medium had just entered the apartment. "I didn't think you were going to be able to come."

"Well, you did call asking if I could assist in exorcising the spirits," Ms. de Feint said. "It's a good thing I did. Honestly, ghost hunting is not for children."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Oliver said as the room grew colder.

"Mommy," Alice said, running over to her mother and hugging her legs. "The ghosts are back."

"The ghosts aren't back, Alice," Eugene said as he turned towards his brother. "Noll!"

"I can sense the spirits that are in this room right now," Ms. de Feint said, closing her eyes. "You are angering them with what you're saying."

"Someone's upset, but it's not spirits," Eugene said. " **Yamete, Naru**!"

"We're not wrong," Oliver finally said. "There are no ghosts here."

"Yes there are," Alice said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No they are not," Oliver said, glaring at the girl.

"Arguing isn't helping the situation Noll," Eugene said to his brother.

"There _are_ ghosts here," Alice whined, stomping her foot down. "Mommy said so."

"Your mother is wrong," Oliver said, glaring at the girl.

"Noll!" Eugene and Martin yelled, but it was too late.

"You're a mean, mean, mean, mean-" Alice began, but whatever mean thing Oliver was, they never found out, for it was at that moment that the window in the kitchen suddenly shattered.

"Oliver!" Eugene and Martin yelled as Alice began to cry.

"That wasn't me," Oliver said, glaring at his father and brother.

"It was the spirits," Ms. de Feint said. Martin sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I can assure you that was _not_ a spirit," Martin answered.

"I didn't do it," Oliver said.

"Oliver Edward Christian Davis," Martin said, causing Oliver to back up a bit, and his face to loosen. The air was still a bit chilly.

"Yes Father," Oliver asked. Eugene held his breath. Their parents rarely used their full names.

"I am very disappointed in you," Martin said.

"I didn't break the window," Oliver protested.

"Whether you did or didn't is not what's important right now," Martin said. "You were disrespectful to Ms. de Feint, our client, and her daughter."

"Ms. de Feint is wrong," Oliver said. "Are you saying you don't believe Gene?"

"We need to look at every angle," Martin said, "and we need to be respectful about it."

"But-" Oliver began, but Martin cut him off.

"I think you should apologize to Ms. de Feint and Ms. Killigan, don't you?" Martin suggested. Oliver sighed and turned towards Ms. Killigan and Alice.

"I'm sorry for making your daughter cry Ms. Killigan," Oliver said as he turned back towards his father. "But that's all I'm sorry for. I don't think this is caused by spirits."

"If you're not going to apologize or act professional, then you can't join us on this case," Martin said. "Please go downstairs to Lin and Madoka and ask one of them to take you back to ASPR."

"Yes Father," Oliver said, turning and leaving the apartment. Eugene sighed.

"Noll, wait," Eugene said, running after his brother. "What do you think you were doing back there?"

"Trying to solve this case," Oliver said as they started making their way downstairs.

"But you weren't being very nice about it," Eugene said. "You made a little girl cry."

"So?" Oliver asked.

"So?" Eugene repeated. "So, you didn't use to be like this. I mean, you've always been distant with people, but you've never been this….well….cruel."

"Ms. de Feint doesn't know what she's talking about," Oliver growled. Eugene groaned.

"She's been doing this for years," Eugene said. "I'm sure she's better at this than us. But whatever anger you felt with Ms. de Feint didn't have to be taken out on Alice."

"She was wrong," Oliver said. "She's not seeing what's right in front of her."

"She's a kid, Noll," Eugene argued. "She likes dolls and playing dress-up and thinks the whole world is made of sugar and gumdrops. She's innocent enough to believe ghosts are behind all the weird things happening in her home. You're starting to sound like all the adults we knew at the orphanage."

"I am _nothing_ like them," Oliver spat. Eugene frowned.

"Well you are sure sounding like them," Eugene said as they made it to the ground floor. "Telling a kid they're wrong, making them cry. I can't count how many times you were slapped for coming to my defense."

"That's different," Oliver said. "You could sense the ghosts and they couldn't."

"Maybe this girl can sense something we can't," Eugene offered. Oliver frowned before shaking his head.

"No," Oliver said, "that's not it."

"Well, whatever is going on here," Eugene said, "you need to be nicer about it. Or at least keep your big mouth shut and your opinions to yourself."

"Fine," Oliver said, turning to the door, where he could see the van parked right outside. "I need to think some more about this case, and there's no way Lin's going to let me continue working on it."

"But Martin told Lin to take you back to ASPR," Eugene said as he watched his brother make his way to the back of the lobby, where the fire exit was.

"No," Oliver said. "He told me to tell Lin to take me back to ASPR. Lin has no idea what happened upstairs."

"Noll," Eugene whined. He looked back at the van, sighing before running after his brother. "You're going to be in so much trouble."

"Are you saying I'm not already in trouble?" Oliver asked as they walked out into the alleyway behind the building.

"Good point," Eugene said. "I've never heard Dad use our full names before. It's usually Mum. I don't think it will be easy getting back on his good side."

"Why would I care?" Oliver asked. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"I think you care more than you think," Eugene said. Oliver just frowned and continued down the alleyway, taking a left at the street, walking farther away from the apartment building. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I need some time to think alone," Oliver said. "You didn't have to come."

"I'm not leaving you alone in New York," Eugene said. "You could get run over by a car."

"Like you almost did our first week in England," Oliver said, smirking. Eugene frowned.

"That guy was driving on the wrong side of the road," Eugene said. Oliver huffed in amusement.

"Idiot," Oliver said.

"You're the idiot," Eugene said. Oliver frowned before stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, right in front of a restaurant.

"Come on," Oliver said, dragging his brother into the restaurant. Eugene was about to protest when he smelled something really, really good and promptly closed his mouth.

"Two please," Oliver said, his American accent throwing Eugene for a loop.

"Aren't you boys a little young to be eating in a restaurant by yourself?" the hostess asked, looking the boys over. Eugene noticed his brother resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Probably," Oliver answered as he took a couple of 20s out of his pocket. "But our Dad gave us some money to go get lunch since he's doing some business nearby. All we want is some food." Eugene's eyes lit up at the word 'food'.

"Well," the hostess said, unsure.

"We heard this place made really good spaghetti," Oliver said, turning to his brother. "Right Gene?"

"Uh huh," Eugene said, nodding his head. He knew if he didn't get any food soon, this smell would probably put him in a coma.

"Oh, let the kids eat here Janice," a waiter said as he passed by. "They look pretty trustworthy." Eugene tried not to think about the fact almost everything his brother just said was a lie.

"Alright," the hostess, Janice, said as she grabbed two menus. "Follow me." The boys followed her to a booth in the back. Once the boys were in their seats, she left, allowing Eugene to grab his menu.

"Does this place really have the best spaghetti?" Eugene asked as he read the menu, looking for the pasta section. They were easy to spot. This was an Italian restaurant after all.

"How should I know?" Oliver said. "I picked it because it was nearby, and I knew it would shut you up." Eugene frowned before deciding to go with the spaghetti and meatballs after all. Oliver said he wasn't that hungry, so he was just going to nibble on the bread that came with his brother's entree. Only after their waitress took their order and brought them their drinks did Eugene speak to his brother.

"Do you really believe there are no spirits in that apartment?" Eugene asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"If you didn't sense them," Oliver said, "then they're not there." Eugene frowned.

"But why do you believe me?" Eugene asked. "Ms. de Feint is an expert."

"Is she?" Oliver asked. "She said all the spirits at ASPR Headquarters were safe, yet you said there were a few 'wild cards' you wanted to exercise."

"Well, yeah, I guess," Eugene said, stirring his drink with his straw and wishing he hadn't said anything earlier. "But I could be wrong. What about the teddy bear?"

"I already told you," Oliver said as the waitress brought over his food. Eugene's mouth was watering at the sight of it. "This has nothing to do with the bear." He sighed as he took a piece of his brother's garlic bread and just stared at it.

"Maybe something else then?" Eugene said before slurping up a spaghetti strand..

"Something had to cause that glass to shatter," Oliver said.

"You mean, you _really_ didn't do it?" Eugene said. Oliver frowned.

"No, I didn't," Oliver said. "I wasn't out of control."

"You sure looked it," Eugene said. "Not to mention it got cold right when you got angry at Ms. de Feint."

"I did that," Oliver admitted, "but I didn't break the glass."

"If you _didn't_ break the glass," Eugene said, "then who or what _did_?"

"I have no idea," Oliver said, frowning. "I hate this." They both fell quiet after this. Eugene went back to eating his spaghetti, while Oliver just nibbled on the bread.

"So land subsidence?" Eugene offered again after his plate was almost empty.

"What else could it be?" Oliver said, sighing.

"We can check the library after this," Eugene said. "See if we can find anything about hauntings in the other apartments near the Killigan's."

"Are you guys talking about Tracey Killigan?" Oliver and Eugene looked up to find a young waitress, about seventeen or eighteen, cleaning a table nearby.

"Maybe," Eugene said, before his brother could make a comment. "Do you know her?"

"Not personally," the waitress said. "But my aunt was in her class in elementary school. She told me all about her. She used to live like a block away from here."

"Oh, cool," Eugene said, kicking his brother in the shin under the table when it looked like he was going to make another comment.

"Yeah, my aunt said she was really weird," the waitress said as she picked up a Parmesan cheese shaker and wiped under it.

"That must not have been fun for Tracey," Eugene said. The waitress nodded.

"Well, I think it had something to do with her dad," the waitress said, though she didn't look to thrilled to say it. "He was, well…I guess you could say he was a conman."

"A conman?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," the waitress said. "He'd say his apartment was haunted, then charge people who wanted to stay there."

"And the apartment wasn't haunted?" Eugene asked.

"Well yeah," she said. "Ghosts don't exist." Again, Eugene kicked his brother to make sure he didn't say anything. "Besides, my aunt was there once and it was definitely not haunted."

"Were your aunt and Tracey friends?" Eugene asked.

"No one was friends with Tracey," the waitress said. "When they were in pre-K together, Tracey's mom would set up tea parties for all the girls in their class and hold them in their apartment. My aunt didn't remember seeing any ghosts."

"But wouldn't your aunt have been four?" Oliver asked.

"Good point," she said, before shrugging her shoulders. "All I know is by the time they were in first grade, Tracey's mom had died and her dad had turned their home into a business."

"What happened to Tracey?" Eugene asked.

"People stopped talking to her," the waitress said as she grabbed the empty glasses off the table she was cleaning. "My aunt said people called her a freak." Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would they-" he began, only to be cut off by another waitress.

"Annie, what are you doing? You've still got four more tables to clean." The waitress, Annie, cringed.

"I got to go, sorry," she said, as she rushed off.

"That was weird," Eugene said, turning to his brother.

"Do you think Ms. Killigan is conning us?" Oliver asked.

"What would she gain from it?" Eugene said. "If people find out her home was exorcised, no one will want to pay money for a 'fake' haunted apartment."

"True," Oliver said, "and she's paying us to come here. Why pay ghost hunters to exorcise something that isn't haunted? It's expensive to hire ASPR."

"Yeah, speaking of expensive," Eugene said as he waved a fork loaded with spaghetti in his brother's face before stuffing it in his mouth. "How many times has Dad told us _not_ to place the _very_ expensive cameras on the edge of the table? You're lucky it didn't break."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, looking at his brother as if he had just sprouted three heads.

"Earlier today, when you brought up that camera," Eugene said. "You set it on the edge of the coffee table and it fell off."

"I didn't set it on the table," Oliver said. "I set it on the ground, like I always do." Eugene's eyes widened.

"That's right, you did," Eugene said. "So where did it fall from?"

"It fell?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I heard it fall," Eugene said, "and I went to check on it. It had turned on because it was warm."

"It was warm?" Oliver asked. Both their eyes widened.

"Poltergeist," Eugene whispered. "It's a poltergeist. There's a poltergeist in their apartment."

"But you said you didn't sense anything," Oliver said. "A poltergeist is a noisy _ghost_. There needs to be a spirit for there to be a poltergeist. What was happening when you heard the camera fall?"

"Alice and I were talking," Eugene said.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"We were talking about what the ghosts did and-" Eugene let his sentence die out.

"And what Gene?" Oliver asked.

"And I almost made her cry," Eugene whispered.

"And you were berating me about making her cry?" Oliver asked.

"She was upset," Eugene said, ignoring his brother, "and then I heard the camera fall after I said I was sorry. The same thing happened when the glass broke. You were yelling at her, and she was yelling back." Their eyes widened once more.

"She has PK," both boys said.

"Do you boys enjoy making my life miserable?"

"That depends," Oliver said once both boys' heart-rates had slowed down considerably.

"What are you doing here?" Eugene asked.

"Looking for you two," Lin answered. "I don't like having to track you down all the time."

"We're not fans of it either," Oliver said. Lin frowned.

"Get the bill," Lin said. "You are both in big trouble."

"I am so sorry," Janice said, flustered, coming up to Lin. "You're brothers said they had permission from your dad to be here. I just-"

"This guy's not our brother," Eugene said. "He's our Dad's assistant." Janice became even more flustered than before.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Janice said, looking between the three of them. "It's just, you three all look Japanese-"

"I am _not_ Japanese," Lin said.

"You don't have to say it with such malice in your voice," Oliver said. Janice suddenly became pale.

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything," Janice said, trying to back-pedal and failing miserably. "I just assumed, which of course is very bad, and I just…um, I'm sorry if I offended you. Your meal is on the house."

"No, we can't accept that," Eugene protested, but Janice held her hand up.

"Please, I insist," Janice said. Lin sighed.

"But-" Eugene protested again.

"She said she insists, now come on Eugene," Lin said as he guided both boys out the door.

"Well that was embarrassing," Oliver said as they exited the restaurant. "Did you have to cause a scene in there Lin?"

"I wouldn't have had to go in there if you had just gone to the van like you were supposed to," Lin answered as they started making their way back to the apartment.

"But we found out something really interesting," Eugene said. "One of the waitresses had an aunt who went to school with Ms. Killigan and apparently this apartment has been 'haunted' for decades."

"We think Alice is causing a poltergeist in the apartment," Oliver said. Lin scoffed.

"I hope you have some evidence to back up this claim," Lin said.

"One of the cameras fell when I was talking to Alice earlier and it was warm to the touch," Eugene said, "and Noll swears he didn't break that window."

"When did a camera fall?" Lin asked, glaring at Eugene.

"It's not important," Eugene said. "But the waitress said that the kids in Ms. Killigan's class thought she was weird and called her a freak. If Alice does have PK, it could be possible her mother does too, and was responsible for the 'hauntings' in her elementary school years."

"I don't think PK is hereditary," Oliver said.

"We won't know until you have kids," Eugene said, grinning at his brother. He laughed at the look his brother shot him.

"This is mere guesswork," Lin said, causing Eugene to go serious.

"It may be," Eugene said, "but we've got a bunch of signs pointing to a poltergeist and no spirits to pin it on. Alice is the right age for it."

"We need to hypnotize her," Oliver said. "Like you and Father did with me." Lin sighed.

"You don't believe us, do you?" Eugene asked.

"You have a lot of raw psychic power that doesn't just stop working all of a sudden," Lin said. "If you say there are no ghosts, then there are no ghosts. But I don't think we need to hypnotize anyone"

"Come on Gene," Oliver said, running ahead. "We need to tell Father."

"Noll, get back here," Eugene yelled, racing after his brother. It didn't take them long to reach the apartment building, and when they did, Madoka was there to give them a bone-crushing hug.

"I was so worried when we couldn't find you," Madoka said as she let them get some air. "Are you boys alright? You'd better be because I want to smack you for running off like that."

"We're fine Madoka," Oliver said, pushing the young woman away. "Where's Father?"

"Upstairs," Madoka said. "He doesn't know you boys were missing so I think it's best for everyone if you just leave from-Hey Noll, where do you think you're going?"

"Oliver, get back here," Lin called as he raced after the kid going up the stairs. Eugene and Madoka sighed as they followed the two up the stairs to the Killigan's apartment.

"What's going on?" Madoka asked as they took the stairs two at a time.

"We think Alice has PK and is causing a poltergeist," Eugene said.

"That's a big accusation," Madoka said. "I hope you have some evidence to back it up."

"We do," Eugene said. "I just hope Oliver acts professional about it all. The smallest negative remark has been sending him over the edge lately."

"I've noticed," Madoka said as they heard a scuffle above them. Lin had caught up to Oliver.

"Let me go Lin," Oliver said, squirming in Lin's grasp.

"What do you expect to accomplish by barging in?" Lin asked as Madoka and Eugene caught up to them. But Oliver was not in the mood for answering any of Lin's questions.

" **Wáng bā dàn**!" Lin cursed as Oliver bit him on the arm.

"Geez Noll," Eugene huffed as he ran after his brother who had managed to squirm out of Lin's arms.

"Father I need to speak with you," Oliver said as he entered the apartment.

"Oliver, I told you to return to ASPR," Martin said, getting up from his chair. It looked like they were about to perform a séance.

"Yes, but Gene and I have a theory," Oliver said. Martin sighed.

"Oliver, I took you off the case for a reason," Martin said. "You were not representing BSPR in a respectable way."

"But don't you want to solve this case?" Oliver asked. Martin sighed once again.

"Of course I do," Martin said. "But the way you went about it was not appropriate and I have half-a-mind to put you on the next flight back home."

"I'm afraid this has been too much for the boys, Professor Davis" Mr. de Feint said. "There is so much about the psychic world they don't know. It's understandable that your son is acting out. He thinks he knows so much yet he knows so little. Narcissists don't take well to criticism."

"What did you call me?" Oliver hissed as the room plunged to near-freezing temperatures.

"Whoa," Madoka said as she watched her breath come out her mouth.

"It's okay, Noll," Eugene whispered as he stood behind his brother and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Take deep breaths."

"This is interesting," Martin said to Lin as everyone rubbed their shoulders, trying to keep warm.

"I'm surprised he didn't throw a book at her," Lin replied. "But this is impressive as well."

"I don't understand," Ms. Killigan said, looking around. "What's going on? Is the ghost here?"

"Not exactly," Eugene said. "Noll, you need to calm down."

"Right, sorry," Oliver said, and the room returned to a normal temperature.

"What was the temperature reading?" Mr. Gaillot asked, turning to Paul.

"Uh, thirty-seven degrees Fahrenheit," he answered. Eugene whistled.

"If you weren't in such hot water right now Noll," Eugene said, with his hands still on his brother's shoulders, "that would have been really awesome."

"Definitely the coldest you've ever made a room," Madoka agreed. Paul looked between the members of the BSPR team, a look of confusion etched on his face.

"Wait, that wasn't the ghost?" Paul asked.

"Of course it was the ghost," Ms. de Feint said. "Nothing else could have caused that."

"Well, a very powerful PK user could have easily caused it," Eugene said.

"There is no such thing as PK," Ms. de Feint said. Oliver glared at her.

"I need a bit of energy," Oliver whispered. Eugene nodded as he felt his brother send him some of his energy, which he expanded on and sent right back. "That's enough."

"I swear this woman must have a death wish," Madoka whispered to Lin as they watched Oliver concentrate on a book on the coffee table. Everyone in the room, minus the BSPR team, gasped as the book started to float on its own.

"Your sons are angering the ghosts Professor Davis," Ms. de Feint said. Eugene groaned as he watched the book fly straight at Ms. de Feint. Luckily for her, she was able to duck out of the way. However, that meant the book was heading straight for Alice.

A lot of things happened in that split second. Oliver, realizing that Ms. de Feint was not going to be the target, tried to stop the book in its tracks. Unfortunately, his PK did not affect moving objects, so the book was still flying across the room. Eugene cried out for Alice to move, but the girl looked too frightened to do so. He started moving quickly across the room, but even he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Luckily for everyone, a chair came barreling through the air, knocking the book off its path.

"You could have used something smaller than a chair," Oliver said, turning to Ms. Killigan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ms. Killigan said. Oliver sighed.

"We know you have PK," Oliver said. "Most likely PK-S since you didn't stop the book from moving, but rather pushed it off-course."

"You caused the hauntings when you were little, didn't you," Eugene said. "The ones your dad charged people to see." Ms. Killigan's eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ms. Killigan said. Oliver turned his attention to the table set up for the séance, concentrating on a candle and lifting it up into the air with his mind.

"I can cause hauntings as well," Oliver said as he let the candle float around him. "Most of the temperature changes in this apartment were caused by me."

"He's not exaggerating either," Eugene said. Ms. Killigan frowned, looking around the room before sighing.

"It all started after my mother died," Ms. Killigan began. "My father never believed in ghosts, but he noticed weird things would happen whenever I got upset. A coworker came by once while I was in the middle of one of my fits and joked that we had a ghost problem. My dad realized I had this gift and saw it as an opportunity to make some extra money.

"I didn't realize I was the one doing it till I bent a spoon at lunch one day without touching it," Ms. Killigan continued. "Pretty soon I was moving my books around my room like Matilda."

"If you knew you were causing the hauntings," Mr. Gaillot asked, "why did you ask us to come and investigate?"

"Well, because I can't do those things anymore," Ms. Killigan said. "I haven't been able to move so much as a piece of paper with my mind since my daughter was born. I assumed my apartment really was haunted."

"But you just used that chair to knock the book out of the way," Mr. Gaillot said. Ms. Killigan shook her head.

"I don't think that was me," Ms. Killigan said. Everyone turned to Oliver.

"I didn't do it," Oliver replied.

"Well, maybe Alice did," Eugene said.

"Can PK users pass their PK to their kids?" Paul asked.

"There's no information on the subject at the moment," Madoka said, turning and smirking at Oliver.

"I. Am. _Ten_ ," he hissed. Eugene snorted.

"Well, if you're okay with it Ms. Killigan," Martin said, "we could test to see if your daughter does have PK."

"Would she be hurt?" Ms. Killigan asked.

"No," Martin said. "It's perfectly safe." Ms. Killigan looked unsure, glancing at her daughter before sighing.

"What will happen to her if she does have this 'PK' thing?" Ms. Killigan asked. Martin thought for a moment.

"That depends on what you want to do," Martin said. "We're not going to send her to a lab to be tested. ASPR would be grateful if you let them test her power, but you don't have to do that if you aren't comfortable with it. They _will_ help her manage her PK so she doesn't cause poltergeists when she gets upset."

"It doesn't seem like your son has much control over his powers," Ms. Killigan said, turning to Oliver. Oliver glared at the woman.

"Oliver has a lot of, how shall I put this, _raw_ power," Martin said. "It's much more difficult for him to control, especially when he's upset. His poltergeist episodes when he was Alice's age were more violent."

"But that isn't something we need to worry about right at this moment," Madoka reminded them. "Remember, Alice might not actually have PK."

"Would you like us to set up the test?" Mr. Gaillot asked Ms. Killigan. Eugene tilted his head.

"That might actually not be necessary," Eugene said. He had noticed that throughout their exchange, Alice had looked not only terrified of Oliver, but amazed as well.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, glancing at his brother who was making his way slowly towards Alice.

"We use hypnotism when we're not sure if it's a human causing a poltergeist," Eugene said. "But I have another idea."

"Hey Alice," Eugene said, kneeling down to be at her eye level. "Did you see how my brother made that book float?"

"Uh huh," Alice said, hiding behind her mom's leg. "It almost hit me."

"He didn't mean to almost hit you," Eugene said. "Right Noll?"

"It wasn't supposed to hit you," Oliver answered. Eugene sighed.

"Yeah, he doesn't apologize very well," Eugene said. "Madoka and I are working on it. Anyway, can you make a book move like that?" Alice shook her head.

"No way," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Well," Eugene said, chuckling, "books can be difficult. Why don't we start with something easier?" Eugene got up and walked over to the kitchen, rummaging through some drawers until he pulled out two spoons. Motioning for his brother to come over, he walked back to Alice, handing one of the spoons to his brother when he arrived in front of Alice.

"Alright," Oliver said, taking the spoon from his brother.

"Wait, let me-" Eugene began but his brother had already bent the spoon. "Send you some energy," he finished, sighing as he did so. Oliver was going to have a headache later.

"Wow," Alice said. "That was so cool. You didn't even touch the spoon."

"Well, yes, that's how it works," Oliver said. Alice didn't seem to mind his comment this time.

"Can you do it again?" Alice asked shoving the second spoon into Oliver's hands Oliver turned to look towards his brother, who gestured back to Alice.

"It's such a simple trick," Oliver said. "Anyone can do it, even you." With that, he handed the spoon back to Alice, who stared at it.

"Really?" Alice asked. Eugene sighed. If this kid didn't have PK, she was going to be crushed, and it was all Oliver's fault.

"Go ahead," Oliver said. Alice smiled before turning her attention to the spoon.

Alice crinkled her eyebrows as she glared at the spoon. Eugene noticed she was whispering the word 'bend' as she did so.

"I can't do it," Alice said, tears forming in her eyes. Eugene sighed.

"We should still do the hypnotism test," Martin said, motioning to Lin to go get the equipment from the van. "Just to be sure."

"This was a waste of time," Oliver said, standing up. Alice glared up at him.

"You're a meany," Alice said. Oliver smirked.

"And you can do more than you think," Oliver replied. Alice frowned, before looking down at the spoon still in her hand, which had bent at a forty-five degree angle.

"Did I do that?" Alice asked. Eugene smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Pretty impressive Alice," Eugene said.

"Lin," Martin said. "Please take Eugene and Oliver back to ASPR while we talk with Ms. Killigan about Alice's future. I believe they've had enough excitement for one day."

"I agree," Lin said. Oliver glared at the young college student before following him out the door.

"Bye Alice," Eugene said, waving to the girl as he followed his brother out.

"Bye Eugene!" Alice called, waving back, the bent spoon still gripped in her hands. Eugene caught a glance at Ms. de Feint as he left. The woman did not look pleased at being upstaged by a bunch of kids.

"Hey Lin, I didn't know you knew Chinese," Eugene said as he caught up to them going down the stairs.

"I'm sorry?" Lin asked. Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier, when Noll bit you," Eugene said, glaring at his brother as he said so. "You said 'wáng bā dàn'. That's Chinese."

"You don't know Chinese," Oliver said.

"Not yet," Eugene said. "So, when did you learn Chinese?"

"I've always known Chinese," Lin said. Eugene and Oliver shared a look.

"Who knew?" Eugene said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah," Oliver said quietly, glancing suspiciously at Lin, whose back was to the boys as they made their way back to ASP Headquarters. "Who knew."

* * *

 **I like to think that when Lin is angry, on impulse he'll curse in Chinese. I also really like the idea that he knows three languages (Chinese, English, and Japanese).**

 **Probably my favorite line to write was Noll reminding Madoka that he was 10 years old and would rather _not_ think about his future kids.**

 **One more 'part' left, plus an 'epilogue' and maybe even a 'bonus chapter'. (Why I put those words in quote marks I'll never know...)**

 **Avatar Rikki**


	3. Part III: The Kidnapping Case

**I have no schedule for this story...**

 **Part III: The Kidnapping Case**

* * *

"How many more do we have left?" Oliver asked as his brother collapsed into an armchair in the basement of ASPR.

"Three more," Eugene said, groaning. "Who knew exorcising would be this difficult?"

"Well, we have exercised seven ghosts in the past three days," Oliver said. "Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do."

Eugene sighed. His brother was right. After Oliver's inappropriate actions at the Killigan's residence, their father had forbidden Oliver from going on any more cases. He was stuck at the base, and Eugene decided to stay with him. This allowed them time to start exorcising all the 'wild card' spirits Eugene had been sensing in the building. They realized that, if timed correctly, they could exorcise the spirits without anyone else being the wiser, especially Oliver's extremely observant babysitter.

"Why are you so exhausted Eugene?" Oliver groaned as said babysitter appeared. For the past three days, Lin had been popping up at random moments. The only good thing about this was, now, the twins were able to figure out when he was about to pop up behind them.

"I'm not exhausted," Eugene said. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do here."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Oliver said. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Eugene said. "Who knows what trouble you could get yourself into if I'm not there." Oliver glared at his brother.

"Idiot," Oliver said, crossing his arms. Eugene sighed. He knew his brother was just as bored as he was, and a bored Oliver was not a happy one. There was no way Martin was going to let him back on a case until he proved he could control his temper, and it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"I know something that might make you feel better," Eugene said as he chucked something at his brother from his seated position. Oliver caught it with ease.

"Why the hell did you throw me this?" Oliver said, dropping the fork to the ground. Eugene rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute." He picked the fork up off the ground, smirking as he did so.

"I knew it," he said.

"Knew what?" Lin asked. Eugene chuckled.

"Nothing," Eugene said. Lin sighed.

"What exactly are you two hiding?" Lin asked as Madoka came down the stairs.

"They're hiding something?" Madoka asked.

"When aren't they hiding anything?" Lin asked.

"You got a point," she replied. "Anyway, are you boys ready for dinner? I passed an interesting looking restaurant on my way back. Chocolate for you boys, wine for me. Although, if anyone needs alcohol after today, it would be you Koujo."

"Don't remind me," Lin said as Paul came barreling down the stairs.

"No time to explain, Eugene needs to come with me," Paul said, grabbing said boy and dragging him back up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Eugene asked as Paul continued to drag him through headquarters towards the front door.

"One of our recurring clients has asked for our assistance on a kidnapping case," Paul answered.

"A kidnapping case?" Oliver asked, right behind them.

"But I don't have clairvoyance," Eugene said, glancing back at his brother.

"I know," Paul said as he stopped in front a small sedan, unlocking the car and gesturing for Eugene to get in. "We need you to channel the client's late husband, who will tell us where the victim is."

"Eugene's not channeling a spirit without me," Oliver said. Paul groaned.

"We don't have time for this," Paul said, opening the back door and pushing Eugene in, closing the door after he did so before running over to the driver's side.

"I'm going with him," Oliver ordered as they heard a click.

"Why are you punishing me?" Eugene asked as he tried to open the now locked car door.

"Martin said you're not allowed on a case," Lin reminded him.

"I'm not going to miss this," Oliver said as another click was heard. He turned and opened the car door, slipping inside before anyone could protest.

"Professor Davis is going to meet us there," Paul said as he unlocked the rest of the car with his key again. "If he says no, he can take Oliver back, but we need to leave now."

"Alright," Lin said as he got in the passenger seat and Madoka got in beside Oliver.

"So, who's the client?" Eugene asked as Paul put the car into drive.

"Abigail Canavan," Paul said. "Her husband was David Canavan."

" _The_ David Canavan?" Eugene asked. "Founder of Canavan Industries? The father of Ryan Canavan, the billionaire?"

"That's the one," Paul said. "She's always asking us to perform séances for her. She misses her husband."

"Wow," Eugene said. "Can you believe it Noll? We get to meet one of the richest women in the world!"

"Her son is rich," Oliver said. "You said this was a kidnapping case?"

"Yeah," Paul said, his face going serious. "Her grandson Daniel Canavan was kidnapped a few hours ago."

"How do we know he was kidnapped?" Oliver asked.

"Mrs. Canavan said she had a feeling," Paul said, making Oliver roll his eyes. But before he could say this was going to be a waste of his brother's talents, Paul added, "then there's the fact he never made it back from the airport."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"He was coming to visit his father during spring break," Paul answered. "Whoever took him did it at the airport, when he was getting off the plane."

"Why didn't you ask Ms. de Feint to help?" Madoka asked.

"She usually does Mrs. Canavan's séances, but we can't get in touch with her," Paul said. "Mr. Gaillot and Professor Davis instructed me to fetch Eugene to perform it."

" **Anata wa mada, izen kara exausted sa rete imasu** ," Oliver whispered.

"Don't remind me," Eugene said, crossing his arms. Lin turned to stare at them.

"Leave it alone Koujo," Madoka said.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Eugene asked.

"Hopefully not too long," Paul said. "The mansion's in the city."

"A mansion?" Eugene asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Technically _we_ live in a mansion," Oliver reminded his brother.

"But this is a _billionaire's_ mansion," Eugene said. Oliver sighed.

By the time they had arrived at the mansion, even Oliver had to admit he was intrigued. It took up a full block, and had at least three stories. There was an iron fence encircling the entire complex, with a nice sized lawn in front. It was an impressive sight, but then again, everything was impressive compared to the orphanage they lived in for most of their life.

"Whoa," Eugene said as Paul ushered them through the front door. The inside was just as impressive as the outside; however Oliver was eyeing the police officers and FBI agents ducking in and out the foyer, as well as remembering the few they had to pass to actually get on the property.

"Mr. Collins," an old, booming voice said. Everyone turned their attention to the staircase, where an elder woman was walking down.

"Mrs. Canavan," Paul said. "It is wonderful to see you again."

"Same here," Mrs. Canavan said. "I just wish it were under better circumstances. Where is Ms. de Feint?"

"We couldn't get in touch with her," Paul said. "Julia is going to keep trying. But we brought Eugene Davis. Eugene here is a medium from the British Society for Psychic Research, and he is very gifted."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Canavan," Eugene said, smiling as he held out his hand. Oliver watched the exchange carefully. He hoped Mrs. Canavan was not as snotty as Ms. de Feint.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Davis," Mrs. Canavan said, smiling as she shook his hand. "My, what wonderful manners."

"Thank you," Eugene said. "This is my brother Oliver."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Davis," Mrs. Canavan said, holding her hand out. "Are you a medium as well?" Oliver glanced at his brother before taking Mrs. Canavan hand.

"No, my brother is the only medium in the family," Oliver answered.

"Well, shall we set up?" Paul asked. Mrs. Canavan's face fell.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Canavan said. "Follow me." They followed her to one of the sitting rooms in the back of the home, where they found everything to already be set up, with the curtains drawn, and the candles lit.

"I didn't want to waste any time," Mrs. Canavan explained as they took in the room.

"The table's a bit small," Eugene said as he ran his hand over the wood. "We should only need three people to perform the séance."

"It was my husband's most prized possession," Mrs. Canavan said, running her hand over the wood as well. "It was the first thing he bought after we got married. He saved up for it because he wanted something nice for our home." Oliver, who was reaching towards the table, pulled his hand back after she said this. Both boys noticed Lin raise an eyebrow at this, but he didn't mention anything.

"Would you be more comfortable if your brother joined the séance with us?" Mrs. Canavan asked, wiping some stray tears from her eyes as she turned towards Eugene.

"If it's alright with you," Eugene said. "But can I ask why we're channeling your late husband in order to find your grandson?"

"David and Daniel were very close," Mrs. Canavan answered. "Daniel was only six when he died, but he loved his grandfather. I feel that, if anyone could find Daniel, it would be my husband."

"I'm sure he will," Eugene said. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes, please," Mrs. Canavan said, gesturing to the chairs Paul had set up around the table while they were talking.

"Canavan is Irish, correct?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Canavan said. "Is that a problem?"

"Maybe," Oliver said. "He spoke English, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Canavan said, frowning at the boy. Eugene tried not to sigh at his brother's brashness. "He may have been a first generation American, but he could speak English."

"Was his first language Gaelic?" Eugene asked. At this, Mrs. Canavan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Canavan said. Eugene and Oliver shared a look.

"Madoka, how's your Gaelic?" Oliver asked, turning to the young woman.

"It's a little rusty," Madoka answered, "but I think I will be able to translate."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Canavan said, looking to Paul for an explanation.

"Eugene is a very special medium," Paul explained. "When he channels the spirit, he speaks in their language, regardless of his knowledge of the language beforehand."

"But David rarely spoke Gaelic," Mrs. Canavan said.

"Spirits can sometimes be confused during a séance," Eugene explained. "He might believe he's speaking English, when he's actually speaking Gaelic."

"We're trying to cover all our bases," Madoka said. "By the way, I'm Madoka Mori, and this is Koujo Lin. We work for Professor Davis, Oliver and Eugene's father."

"It is wonderful to meet you both," Mrs. Canavan said. "You speak Gaelic, Ms. Mori?"

"A bit," Madoka said. "I speak fluent English, Japanese, French, and German. At the moment, I'm working on Gaelic, Italian, Finnish, Dutch, and Chinese."

"Very impressive," Mrs. Canavan said. "It's good to be fluent in many languages. Is Mr. Lin helping you with the Chinese? 'Lin' is a Chinese surname, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Lin said. "I'm originally from Hong Kong. Chinese is my first language."

"Oh, David loved visited Hong Kong for business," Mrs. Canavan gushed.

"Shouldn't you get started?" Lin said, pulling Mrs. Canavan out of her memories.

"He's right," Eugene said. "Noll, grab Mrs. Canavan's hand." Oliver did as he was told and Eugene closed his eyes.

"We are calling on the spirit of David Canavan," Eugene said. "Your grandson Daniel is missing. We need your help." The room suddenly grew cold, and Eugene's held flopped down.

"David," Mrs. Canavan said. "It's me, Abby. Are you there?" Eugene's head suddenly shot up, his grip on their hands got tighter, and the room got a good look at the wicked grin on his face.

"Not quite," Eugene said, his voice heavily accented with a dialect Oliver vaguely recognized, but was definitely _not_ Irish.

"You're not Mr. Canavan," Oliver said.

"What a smart young man you are," Eugene said. "My name is Cheng."

"Cheng Fan?" Mrs. Canavan said, alarmed.

"You know him?" Oliver asked.

"He was one of my husband's business partners," Mrs. Canavan answered. "In fact, he once ran the Hong Kong branch of the company."

"Where is David?" Oliver asked. Eugene laughed.

"He crossed over years ago," Eugene said. "Once he realized his wife was taken care of, he left."

"Why are you here?" Oliver asked.

"David Canavan fired me weeks before my death," Eugene said. "He didn't understand how a business is supposed to work."

"The employees under your care were overworked," Mrs. Canavan said. "David told you repeatedly to give them more benefits."

"Give them too much freedom," Eugene sneered, "and they'll never work.

"That's not how it works," Mrs. Canavan said. "What you were doing was inhumane."

"I've been waiting for years to speak to you," Eugene said, his voice carrying a sinister tone. "That other medium is pathetic."

"We're well aware," Oliver said.

"If only I could touch you Abigail," Eugene said, turning Mrs. Canavan's hand palm-up without losing the connection.

"Noll, sever the connection," Madoka ordered.

"Wait," Oliver said. "Why can't you touch her? Surely you've been trying for many years."

"Noll," Madoka warned.

"Her necklace," Eugene said, motioning to the cross on Mrs. Canavan's neck. "A gift from Daniel. Blessed by a bhikkhu, it prevents me from getting near her. David was behind it, possessing his grandson in order to give it to her."

"You're Buddhist," Lin said.

"Yes," Eugene said.

"You don't act very Buddhist," Oliver said

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand Buddhist traditions," Eugene said.

"A child?" Oliver asked, glaring at his brother, and the spirit he was channeling.

"A Jap," Eugene spat. Oliver growled.

" **Wáng bā dàn** ," Oliver spat back. A growl emitted from Eugene's throat as both boys glared at each other. Before anything could happen, a loud, piercing whistle filled the air, and two bright balls of light encircled Eugene.

"No," Eugene said, a look of fear on his face as he eyed the balls of light.

"Leave the child's body," Lin ordered. Eugene glared at the man.

"Fine," Eugene said. "I'll leave. But you'll never find Daniel. He'll be dead, and it will be _your_ fault."

"Wait," Oliver said, but it was too late. Eugene's head had dropped.

"Oh no," Mrs. Canavan said, as she put her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Are you okay Eugene?" Madoka asked.

"Define 'okay'," Eugene groaned. "I feel violated."

"That wasn't the ghost you were expecting," Madoka said as Paul went to comfort Mrs. Canavan.

"And something tells me those exorcisms you did earlier didn't help either," Lin whispered.

"We can't hide anything from you, can we?" Eugene said just as the doors to the sitting room opened.

"Eugene, Oliver," Martin said, rushing in. He took in the scene before him, Mrs. Canavan crying in her seat and his son, white as a sheet and holding his stomach. "What happened in here?"

"Mr. Canavan passed on years ago," Eugene said. "I don't know who Ms. de Feint's been channeling, but it's not David Canavan."

"Did you find anything about Daniel?" Martin asked. Eugene opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ms. de Feint bursting through, Mr. Gaillot and a man Oliver vaguely recognized following right behind her.

"How dare you come in here and take over my séance," Ms. de Feint said, glaring at Eugene.

"They were pressed for time and you wouldn't answer your phone," Oliver said. "Not like you would have been much help. You've been channeling the wrong ghost this whole time."

"You should learn to respect those above you," Ms. de Feint said.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," Madoka said, covering Oliver's mouth before he could say something stupid.

"Luckily for you Mrs. Canavan," Ms. de Feint said, "I also happen to be clairvoyant."

"It means she can sense things," Eugene explained at seeing Mrs. Canavan's confused expression.

"Well, that's one definition," Ms. de Feint said. "All I need is an object of Daniel's and I will know where he is."

"Mom, this is ridiculous," the man said. Oliver's eyes widened as he realized this was Ryan Canavan, the billionaire.

"What harm will it do Ryan?" Mrs. Canavan asked, standing up. "The police have no leads, and Daniel has been missing for almost three hours and no ransom has been made."

"Mom," Mr. Canavan said. Mrs. Canavan held her chin up as she stared at her son. Mr. Canavan sighed. "Fine, do what you want. I don't care." With that he left them alone.

"He doesn't show it, but he's really worried about Daniel," Mrs. Canavan said as she led them out the sitting room.

"Everyone grieves in their own way," Martin said.

"I suppose so," Mrs. Canavan said. "I'll take you to Daniel's room. He only stays here during spring break and Christmas. The rest of the time is spent with his mother in Milan and boarding school."

"How old is Daniel?" Eugene asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"He's only twelve," Mrs. Canavan said. "He's gone through so much, with his parent's divorce and all. I hope whoever has him gives him back soon."

"I'm sure they will," Eugene said. "Daniel will be found soon, I'm sure."

"Well, here's his room," Mrs. Canavan eventually said, opening up the door and ushering them all inside. Oliver scanned the room for anything that looked like it was used frequently by Daniel. Unfortunately, the whole room was clean and organized, as if nobody had been in the room in months.

"A piece of clothing shall work well," Ms. de Feint said. Mrs. Canavan nodded and walked over to the closet. She went inside, coming out moments later with a nice, crisp button-down shirt.

"Will this do?" Mrs. Canavan asked. "Daniel got if for Christmas this year." Ms. de Feint nodded.

"It doesn't look like anyone's worn that," Eugene whispered to his brother.

"It won't work," Oliver whispered back.

Ms. de Feint closed her eyes as she held the shirt in her hands. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes and tell them what she saw.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Canavan," Ms. de Feint said. "But your grandson is no longer living."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Canavan asked, her voice breaking.

"I'm afraid so," Ms. de Feint said. "I cannot see where they have laid his body, but I'm sure if we perform a séance, you may be able to speak to him again."

"Oh," Eugene groaned, doubling over.

"Gene?" Oliver asked, kneeling down next to his brother.

"Just the thought of doing another séance right now is making me feel nauseous," he answered, groaning.

"I will be doing the séance," Ms. de Feint said. "You and your brother have done enough damage here."

"You're the one doing damage," Oliver said as he stood up, using the nearby desk for support.

He registered the feeling of scotch tape under the desk before his vision suddenly changed.

He was lying on his back, and it was pitch black and quiet. He hadn't blacked out, he was sure of that, but his heart was beating fast. He was scared, and he could feel himself trying not to hyperventilate and failing miserable.

"Help," he screamed, banging his fists on something wooden above his face. "Somebody help. Please." He was crying and was losing hope that anyone would find him.

" **Naru!** "

Oliver gasped for air as the vision faded. He was lying on the ground, with Eugene hovering over him. He looked around, noticing he was father away from the desk than he was earlier, making him suspect his brother had shoved him as far away from it as possible.

"Noll, are you alright?" Martin asked.

"Let him calm down," Eugene said. "Noll, it's okay. You're in Daniel's room, remember? You're safe."

Eugene stumbled back a bit as his brother quickly wrapped his arms around him. Oliver's breath was ragged, as if he'd just ran a marathon. Eugene wrapped his own arms reassuringly around his younger brother.

"Relax," Eugene said. "Take deep breaths."

"I-I'm fine," Oliver eventually said as he slowly let go of his brother. Martin looked skeptical as he gently took Oliver's wrist.

"Your pulse is still beating fast son," Martin said. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Oliver said, snatching his arm out of his father's grasp. He made a quick glance towards the desk that only Eugene seemed to notice. Martin sighed.

"Alright then," Martin said. "But we _are_ going to talk about this later. Right now you and your brother need some rest. Lin will take you back to the hotel room."

"But what about Daniel?" Oliver asked, alarmed. Eugene saw Madoka and Lin share a look with each other and knew they were surprised about Oliver's sudden concern for the missing kid.

"The police are doing everything they can to find him," Martin said. "And if he truly is deceased, Ms. de Feint will contact his spirit and give his family closure."

"That woman has no psychic powers," Oliver said, glaring at his father.

"If you are insinuating that I am a fake Mr. Davis, then I suggest you buy a mirror for you and your brother," Ms. de Feint said, directing her comment to Oliver.

"Noll," Eugene said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulders. "Let it go. If she didn't believe our powers before, she won't now. It's pointless to argue with her."

"Fine," Oliver said, shrugging his brother's hand off. "But we're not leaving."

"Yes you are," Martin said. Oliver growled, but stopped when he felt his brother slip something in his pocket. Eugene nodded his head solemnly.

"Come on Noll," Eugene said, guiding his brother out the room as Lin and Madoka followed them out.

* * *

"This is stupid, we can help them," Oliver said, turning to face Lin and Madoka after the four had returned to their hotel room. Lin glared at him.

"What could you have done?" Lin asked. "Even your brother felt a séance at that moment was too much."

"Well, he would have done way better than that fake," Oliver said.

"What proof do you have she's a fake?" Lin asked. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't figured it out already," Oliver said. "You already know we've been exorcising dangerous spirits at ASPR."

"Dangerous?" Madoka asked.

"More like 'wild cards'," Eugene corrected.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Madoka chided.

"Who would have believed us?" Oliver asked, glaring at the woman.

"I would have, your father would have," Madoka answered. "Lin would have."

"Lin wouldn't have believed us," Oliver said. "He's hated us from the beginning."

"Lin doesn't hate you, right Lin?" Madoka asked, turning to the man.

"It doesn't take people very long to warm up to Gene," Oliver said before Lin could say anything. "But Lin tends to avoid us as much as possible."

"Kind of hard to do when he's your bodyguard," Eugene added.

" **Dō shimashita ka**?" Oliver asked smirking. Lin glared at him once more.

"What's wrong is your kind," Lin spat. Eugene raised an eyebrow at this.

"Boys?" Eugene asked. "Kids?"

"What _your_ people did to _my_ people," Lin continued.

"The Americans and the British?" Eugene asked, confused. "Last I checked, _your_ people attacked first."

"He's Chinese," Oliver reminded him.

"Uh, did China go to war with the US?" Eugene asked his brother.

"I'm talking about what the Japanese did to my people," Lin said.

"What are you talking about?" Eugene asked.

"Do you know what the Japanese have done to China?" Lin asked, glaring at both boys. "Their most recent invasion was during World War II. I hate the Japanese and everything they've done."

"Well, you're an idiot," Oliver said, crossing his arms. He didn't look surprised by Lin's confession. Eugene, however, looked close to tears.

"Noll's right," Eugene said. "I mean, I know Japan has done some pretty terrible things in the past, and we shouldn't forget that, but we can't hold grudges forever. Hating each other because of our ethnicity is wrong. It's just wrong. It's one thing to hate me personally, but don't hate me because I'm Japanese, or American, or an orphan."

"Does Madoka know you don't like her as well?" Oliver asked. "She _is_ part-Japanese after all." Lin's eyes widened.

"I-uh," Lin said, turning to Madoka.

"I'm going to get some air," Madoka said, leaving the room.

"Madoka, wait," Lin said, running after her. He turned back towards the two boys, one glaring, the other trying to keep himself from crying.

"I guess my hatred for you really does come from your personalities," he said, glaring at them before closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe how stupid he is," Eugene said, rubbing his eyes.

"We don't have time for this," Oliver said as he pushed his brother towards the window. "Come on, we need to get out of here before they come back."

"Wait," Eugene said. "Did you _plan_ this? Did you know he hated us because we were Japanese?"

"I had my suspicions," Oliver said as he opened the window and looked down at the fire escape.

"You made Madoka cry," Eugene said.

"He doesn't actually hate Madoka," Oliver said. "Or else he wouldn't have run after her like that. It's stupid to bring national problems into personal relationships. He'll figure that out eventually and everything will be fine."

"What about Madoka?" Eugene asked as he watched his brother climb out the fire escape.

"She forgives people too easily," Oliver said, motioning for his brother to follow him. "Now, come on. Do you want to save Daniel or not?" Eugene sighed.

"Fine," Eugene said as he followed after his brother and climbed down the fire escape.

"What exactly did you put in my pocket?" Oliver asked after they made it down to ground level.

"Here," Eugene said, digging in his brother's pocket and pulling out a baseball card with scotch tape sticking off it. "I found it under the desk. This is what you touched, right?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, eyeing it. "He's in a wooden box somewhere. That's all I saw."

"Do you want to look at it again?" Eugene asked. Oliver nodded.

"We have no choice," Oliver said, taking the card from his brother. As soon as he felt the card in his hand, his vision changed once more.

* * *

He was getting off a private jet at the airport before sliding into the back seat of a black SUV. Suddenly, everything went dark as a bag was placed over his head. He felt his blood pump faster as he struggled against his captors. But his small body was no match for the fully-grown bodies holding him still. He felt something hard hit the back of his head and he was out.

The next thing he knew he was lying on his back, staring up at the dimming sky. He turned his head to the side and saw two sets of shoes; one were work boots, muddy and worn-down, the other were much nicer, loafers that looked like they'd never been outside a day in their life.

"Hurry it up," the man in the loafers said. Oliver turned his head to look up at the man but the setting sun cast the man in a shadow. He watched as he took a pocket watch out of his vest pocket to look at the time. Oliver tried not to react when the man accidently dropped it on the ground next to him. He was able to glimpse the crest on the cover of the watch, a cross with fleur-de-lis in the corners and a knight's helmet on the top, before the man picked it up, brushing off the dirt before placing it back in his pocket.

"You want to pick this thing up?" one of the other men asked.

"Not particularly," the first man said. "I thought I told you to have this all ready by the time we arrived."

"It's kind of hard to dig up a dead body in the middle of the day," the second man said. "You're lucky St. Joseph's closes at sundown."

"Okay, Mr. Montgomery," a different voice said, his voice muffled as if he were in a tunnel. "Out you come." Oliver watched as an old, rotting coffin rose from the ground, two men right underneath it. That's when he realized he was in a cemetery.

"Where exactly are we putting this guy anyway?" another guy asked. "I don't want no ghost haunting me 'cause I've got his bones in my living room, ya know?"

"You're so superstitious Greg," the second man said. "We're just going to dump this guy's bones in the river. Now get that guy out of there and put the kid in."

"Why do I have to be the one to do it?" the man named Greg asked as a phone rang. Oliver looked over to the first man, the one in loafers, who took out his phone."

"The Canavan's have already been notified of Daniel's disappearance," he said. "Hurry up."

"Perfect," the second man said as he dumped the contents out of the coffin. Oliver could feel his heart beat faster at the sight of the bones now littering the ground, the deceased man's skull staring straight at him. Was he going to end up like that?

Oliver rolled away from the men and started running as fast as he could. He could almost see the cemetery's gate in the distance. He just needed to move a bit faster. Unfortunately for him, he tripped on the uneven ground, twisting his ankle as he fell down.

"Nice try kid," the second man said as two people grabbed his arms. Oliver tried to squirm but their grips were too tight. He looked up to see the two other men waiting for them under a large oak tree. Sitting between them was a grave marker so worn down Oliver couldn't read the first name or the date of birth.

"Now get in there," the third man said as he shoved Oliver down the hole, where the wooden coffin was waiting.

"No please, stop," Oliver pleaded as he flipped himself over to look up at them. "My father is David Canavan. He's rich. He can give you money, lots of money." He could feel his heart skip a beat as three of the men laughed and he was put in total darkness once more. They had closed him in the coffin.

"Please," Oliver pleaded again. "You won't go to jail; I'll make sure of it. Please, just let me go." He began banging on the coffin as tears fell down his cheeks. He could hear the thump of dirt hitting the wood above him.

"Please," Oliver screamed. "Somebody, help!"

"E.C. let go of the bloody card!"

Oliver gasped as the vision faded. He staggered back, looking up to find his brother's terror-stricken face staring back at him.

"What happened?" Oliver asked. He could feel something wet on his face, and when he wiped it off, he noticed it was tears. Had he been crying?

"You tell me," Eugene said. "You were breathing real heavy and all of a sudden, you started crying. I tried calling your name, snap you out of it: Oliver, Noll, Naru. E.C. was my last option. You wouldn't let go of the card."

"Well, it worked," Oliver said, sighing. "They buried him alive Gene."

"What?" Eugene asked.

"Daniel," Oliver clarified. "They dug a grave and buried him."

"Are you serious?" Eugene said. "So he's really dead? Ms. de Feint was right?"

"I don't know," Oliver said. "It didn't look like my usual visions. There wasn't that green explosion I usually see, like in the ones I saw at the orphanage. Maybe that green explosion means death."

"So you think that means Daniel might be alive?" Eugene asked. Oliver opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as a voice above them echoed through the street.

"Oliver Davis," the heard Lin yell from a few stories above. Oliver and Eugene flattened themselves against the wall as they looked up at their father's assistant.

"Do you think he saw us?" Eugene asked.

"This is our cue to run," Oliver said, grabbing his brother's hand and racing down the street.

"I wonder who's going to kill you first," Eugene said as Oliver dragged him towards the subway station. "I'm going with Lin if he catches us, but we really shouldn't underestimate Madoka. Who knows what Dad's going to do, but you better hope he gets to you first if they tell Mum."

"If Father wants to live past next week he won't tell Mother," Oliver answered as they ran down the steps to the subway. He took some money out of his pocket and bought two tickets. "Do you still have that baseball card?"

"Yeah," Eugene said, holding said card out. "Why?"

"I may need it," Oliver said. "Could you put it in my pocket?"

"Are you kidding me?" Eugene said. "Do you know what that did to you earlier?"

"I need to keep an eye on Daniel," Oliver answered. "If that green explosion really does mean death, then I need to check to make sure he's still alive." Eugene sighed as he realized his brother was right.

"Fine," he said, slipping the card into his brother's front pocket. "But don't hold it for so long, okay?"

"Okay," Oliver said. "Now come on. We need to get to the St. Joseph Cemetery."

"How do you know he's there?" Eugene asked.

"One of the kidnappers mentioned something about St. Joseph's closing at sundown," Oliver answered. "They were in a cemetery. I just put two-and-two together."

"Well, I guess we should just ask somebody," Eugene said. Before Oliver could stop him, he had run up to a young woman coming through the exit turnstile.

"Excuse me miss," Eugene said, smiling up at the woman. "My brother and I were wondering if you could tell us where the St. Joseph Cemetery is."

"I think it's in Brooklyn," the woman answered. "The R line should take you there. But I think the cemetery's closed now."

"That's alright," Eugene said. "Thank you very much for your help."

"See," Eugene said as he returned to his brother. "You can get anything if you just smile and be nice about it."

"Seems like too much work," Oliver said before dragging his brother to the subway stop.

* * *

"Maybe I should have stayed with Lin," Eugene said as he stared up at the wrought-iron sign indicating the entrance to St. Joseph's Cemetery.

"You're not saying you're scared, are you?" Oliver asked, smirking as he grabbed the lock on the gate. Eugene heard an audible click as the chain fell to the ground.

"I'm not scared," Eugene said as Oliver pushed the gate open. "Do you know how many ghosts hang out at cemeteries?"

"A lot?" Oliver guessed, though he couldn't care less.

"A lot is an understatement, especially at night," Eugene answered. "If they find out I can sense them…"

"Then don't let them find out," Oliver hissed as they made their way through the cemetery. "Come on, I think Daniel noticed the groundskeeper's shed over there."

"Why do we need to go to the groundskeeper's shed?" Eugene asked.

"To get shovels," Oliver said.

"We need shovels?" Eugene asked.

"Well, yeah," Oliver said. "He's buried underground."

"Oh, right," Eugene said.

Oliver held his hand up to the padlock on the shed door, and it fell to the ground with a satisfying thump.

"Are you sure you should be doing so much PK right now?" Eugene asked as Oliver opened the door.

"It's just a couple of locks," Oliver said as he grabbed two shovels. He threw one to his brother. "They don't take much energy."

"Alright, if you say so," Eugene said as he followed his brother out. "Now what are we looking for?"

"A big oak tree," Oliver said, "with an old grave marker from the mid-1800s. It shouldn't be too far from here. Daniel could see the gate from where he was trying to escape."

"There's an oak tree over there," Eugene said, pointing in the opposite direction from where they came. "Does it look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does," Oliver said as they started rushing over to it.

"How's Daniel doing?" Eugene asked as they weaved through the gravestones. He watched Oliver suck in a breath as he reached a hand in his pocket. Eugene sighed as he watched his brother crash to the ground.

"Don't do it when you're running," Eugene chided as he helped his brother up.

"He's fine," Oliver said. "He's scared, and losing hope. But he's still alive."

"That's good," Eugene said as they continued making their way towards the tree.

"This is it," Oliver said when they finally made it. He wasted no time sticking his shovel into the ground and getting to work.

"Are you sure?" Eugene asked, looking at the grave marker. It was from the mid-1800s, 1859 to be exact, with the name 'Montgomery' etched at the top.

"Positive," Oliver said. "Start digging." Eugene did as he was told; occasionally glancing around to make sure no one was creeping up on them. The last thing they needed was to be arrested. Luella would kill them, then perform a séance just so she could ground them for eternity.

It felt like they had been digging forever when Oliver finally said, "I think we're almost there."

"Thank goodness," Eugene said. His arms were exhausted, and he was getting a headache from all the spirits hanging around them. With the exorcisms earlier, and the séance a few hours ago, Eugene was feeling pretty drained spiritually. Not as much as eight hours on the astral plane, but still pretty drained.

He watched as he brother stopped to check on Daniel's condition. His eyes were staring ahead as his breathing got labored. Eventually, it stopped, and Eugene watched as Oliver began gasping for air.

" **Naru** ," Eugene said, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling it out of his pocket. Oliver suddenly began breathing again, but his face had become very pale.

"The green explosion," Oliver finally said. Eugene's eyes widened.

"We can still save him," Eugene said as he began to shovel faster.

"Stop," Oliver said. "Don't move."

"Noll," Eugene protested, but Oliver glared at him.

"Don't. Move," he ordered. Eugene's eyes widened.

"Noll, wait," Eugene said, but it was too late. Oliver had already begun raising the dirt underneath them. Eugene covered his eyes as he felt the dirt move around him. He only opened his eyes when he heard a thud behind them.

"Very subtle Noll," Eugene said, glancing behind them at dirt sprayed all over the grass. The sound of splintering wood brought his attention back to his brother. Oliver had broken the lid of the wooden coffin with his PK and threw it away to who knew where. That's when Eugene was able to get a good look at the child of one of the wealthiest men in America. His brown hair was as disheveled as his clothes, and his skin looked like it had a blue tint to it.

"Stand back Noll," Eugene said, pushing his brother to the side.

"Do you know CPR?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Madoka taught me," Eugene answered as began doing chest compressions. After doing forty, he began mouth-to-mouth. He had gotten about three breaths in when Daniel began gasping for air.

"Thank goodness," Eugene breathed as Daniel began coughing and his face began retaining some color.

"Am I dead?" Daniel asked after he stopped coughing.

"No," Eugene said, smiling. "My name's Eugene and this is my brother Oliver. We're here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" Daniel asked, looking between the two brothers.

"Yeah, come on," Eugene said, holding his hand out. Daniel stared at it for a moment before taking it, allowing Eugene to pull him up. Oliver climbed out of the hole and reached his hand down so he could pull them both up. By the time all three boys were sitting on the grass next to Mr. Montgomery's former grave, they were all breathing heavily.

"Who are you guys?" Daniel finally asked. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Well," Eugene said, looking around. "I can't really tell you here. Come on, let's get you home."

"He's going to need our help walking," Oliver said. "His ankle's twisted."

"How did you know that?" Daniel asked, looking at Oliver. Oliver stayed quiet.

"We'll explain once we're out of here," Eugene said. "Here, you can lean on me." He held his hand out once again to Daniel, who let the young medium pull him up.

"This way," Oliver said, motioning for them to follow him.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked, looking around.

"St. Joseph's Cemetery," Eugene answered as they slowly made their way to the exit. "In Brooklyn."

"I know where this place is," Daniel said. "My dad's assistant lives nearby. We can go there."

"That's perfect," Eugene said. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Um, I think so," Daniel said. "It's on 9th Street. I've never actually met his assistant, and I've certainly never been to his home, but I know the addresses of most of my dad's close associates. It shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Do you need any help Gene?" Oliver asked, looking at his brother. "You don't look so good." Eugene shook his head.

"I've got it," Eugene answered. "Besides, you look worse."

"Too much PK," Oliver said, shaking his head. "But I'll be fine."

"You're not going to faint, are you?" Eugene asked as they finally exited the cemetery.

"I could ask you the same," Oliver said. "Which way do we go?"

"That way," Daniel said, pointing left. "Now can you tell me who you two are?"

"Your grandmother hired me to perform a séance to contact your grandfather in order to find you," Eugene said. At this, Daniel pushed himself away from Eugene.

"You're one of those psychic assholes who prey on vulnerable widows?" Daniel asked, as if he couldn't believe it. Eugene looked hurt.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we couldn't contact your grandfather's spirit," Oliver said. "He had passed over years ago." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right," Daniel said, "then how did you know I was here if you didn't 'speak' to my dead grandfather?" At this Oliver looked away.

"My brother knew where you were," Eugene explained. "He can touch an object and know how a person died or where they are. It's called clairvoyance."

"There's no such thing as psychic powers," Daniel said. "You're all fakes."

"Then how did we know where to find you?" Eugene asked. Daniel threw up his hands.

"I don't know," he said. "You're a really good guesser? Or maybe you were the ones who kidnapped me, so you could collect reward money or something."

"We wouldn't do that," Eugene said, desperate. Daniel wasn't going to believe them, and that wasn't very good.

"You were scared," Oliver suddenly said, seizing their attention. "When they threw you in the coffin, you were scared."

"Wow," Daniel said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You come up with that yourself?"

"You were scared and crying," Oliver continued. "You kept begging for them to let you out. You promised them money, immunity, if they would just let you out."

"Did those idiots tell you that?" Daniel asked, glaring at Oliver.

"Eventually you started shouting for help," Oliver said, ignoring him once more. "You hoped someone would hear you, but you knew it was pointless. You knew you were going to die down there, and you were positive no one would ever find you."

"So?" Daniel asked, though he didn't sound as confident as before.

"Near the end you started praying," Oliver said, "and you felt guilty because you had never been a very religious person, and found religion to be just as much a sham as the woman who performed séances for your grandmother."

"How did you-" Daniel began, but Oliver wasn't finished.

"The last thing you remember," Oliver said, "before you opened your eyes and saw my brother standing over you, was thinking how disappointed your father was going to be when he found out you had been kidnapped. He always warned you it would happen, and you never listened. He was going to be so upset."

By this point, tears were forming in Daniel's eyes. Eugene went over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know that?" Daniel asked. Oliver looked down and pulled the baseball card out of his pocket.

"I saw everything you saw," Oliver said. "I felt everything you felt when you were down there as soon as I touched this. Here," he said, handing the card back. "I suppose I should return this now."

"We found it under your desk at your dad's house," Eugene explained as Daniel took the card in his hands. "I hope you're not upset we took it."

"No," Daniel said, wiping his eyes. He sniffled as he said, "I'm not mad or anything. Thank you for returning it though."

"Come on," Eugene said as he and Oliver got on both sides of Daniel's body. "We'll help you walk to your dad's assistant's place."

"Okay," Daniel said, now fully trusting both boys. He rested his arms on the twins' shoulders and the three of them began slowly making their way towards 9th street in silence.

* * *

"Does anyone else feel like they're going to be sick?" Daniel asked as they finally turned onto 9th street. The boys had been walking for fifteen blocks and, though it didn't seem very long in their minds, they were starting to feel a bit woozy.

"Well, you were dead for a minute," Eugene reminded him.

"I'll be happy when all this is over," Oliver said. Eugene nodded as he looked their group over. Daniel and Oliver were looking paler than earlier, and Eugene was sure he was looking as white as a ghost, if ghosts were actually white. He was the son of a parapsychological researcher. He knew better than that.

"Agreed," Daniel said. Eugene felt Daniel falter a bit and stopped to steady the boy. "We're here."

"Finally," Oliver said, looking up at the building they had stopped in front of. It was a pretty nice looking apartment building, in Oliver's opinion. Mr. Canavan must pay his assistant well.

"Mr. Perez lives on the fourth floor," Daniel said as they went inside.

"Thank goodness for elevators," Eugene said as he rushed to press the up button to call the elevator. The doors opened instantaneously, with a reassuring 'ding'.

"You said it Eugene," Daniel said as the elevator doors closed behind them as Oliver pressed the button for the forth floor.

"You can call me Gene," Eugene said, smiling. "Hardly anyone calls me 'Eugene' except our Mum when she's mad at us."

"Do you feel like you're going to pee your pants whenever your parents use your full name?" Daniel asked. Eugene laughed.

"Who doesn't?" Eugene said. "We've both got two middle names, so when our parents say our full names it feels like the universe is about to explode."

"Come on you two," Oliver said, sighing as the elevators doors opened. Eugene rolled his eyes, still smiling as he and Oliver helped Daniel down the hall and to apartment number five. Daniel took a deep breath when they reached the door before finally knocking.

A man about forty years old opened the door. Despite being incredibly late, he was still dressed in a very nice business suit, minus the jacket, and his hair was still combed neatly.

"Daniel," the man said, a look of shock on his face. "Is that you?"

"Mr. Perez?" Daniel asked. "Mr. Perez you have to help us. A bunch of men kidnapped me and these two found me. You have to call my dad."

"Alright, Daniel, calm down," Mr. Perez said, looking down the hallway before bringing his attention back to the kids. "Come inside. I'll call your father immediately." He quickly ushered the children into his apartment before quickly shutting the door.

"Let's sit you down over here," Mr. Perez said, guiding the boys into the living area. Oliver thought it was very fancy looking, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling for crying out loud, and was certainly over an assistant's budget, even if he was an assistant to a billionaire.

As Oliver and Eugene helped Daniel into a very posh green chair, Eugene yawned.

" **Watashi wa Daniel-san ni kare no ashi no tame no ikutsu ka no kōri o shutoku suru tsumoridesu** ," Eugene said, yawning as he left the room. Oliver sighed.

"When my brother gets tired, he sometimes forgets what language he's speaking," Oliver explained at the sight of Mr. Perez and Daniel's faces. "He's going to go get ice for Daniel's foot.

"Ah," Mr. Perez said. Daniel began to bounce giddily in his chair.

"I'm 'Daniel-san'," Daniel said. "That's so cool."

"He's not calling you 'Daniel-san'," Oliver said.

"Of course I'll call him Daniel-san," Eugene called from wherever he was as Mr. Perez took out his cell phone.

"I'm going to call your father, Daniel," Mr. Perez said as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello," Mr. Perez said after a few beats of silence. "This is Jonathon Perez. You're not going to believe who just showed up at my front door…Daniel…Yes, he's perfectly safe. Two young boys found him….Well, I'm not sure how, but I think you should get here as soon as possible. Daniel is anxious to see you….Yes, see you soon. Goodbye now."

"Wait," Daniel said, holding his hand out. "I wanted to speak to my dad."

"You'll see him soon," Mr. Perez said. "He's on his way here." It was at that moment Oliver yawned, causing Mr. Perez to chuckle. "My, you boys are quite exhausted, aren't you?"

"What time is it?" Oliver asked, yawning again. Mr. Perez took out a pocket watch from his vest pocket, opening it up to peer at the face. Oliver felt his blood run cold as he and Daniel stared at each other in shock.

"It's eleven-thirty," Mr. Perez said. "I'm sure it is way past your bedtime."

"What an interesting watch Mr. Perez," Daniel said slowly. He shot a glance at Oliver who had started staring at the watch.

"Yes, it is very nice, isn't it?" Mr. Perez said, showing the boys the cover. Oliver could feel his heart beating faster at the sight as he remembered the last time he'd seen it: on the ground next to Daniel as he was being prepared to be buried alive. Just the sight of that crest brought those feelings of fear and panic flooding through his brain. Daniel was definitely not faring any better.

"Oh, it's quite chilly all of a sudden, isn't it?" Mr. Perez said, shivering. Oliver could see his breath as he spoke, and knew he would need to calm down before he froze them all to death.

" **Gene** ," Oliver called out to his brother. " **Peresu-san wa Danieru-san o yūkai otokodeshita**."

" **Hai** ," Eugene called back. Oliver wasn't sure if he got the message.

"I was just wondering if he found any ice," Oliver pretended to translate.

"I don't think I need any ice what with how cold it is in here," Daniel said as Eugene entered the room.

"Feels like you've got a ghost problem," Eugene said. Daniel's eyes widened.

"Really?" Daniel asked, looking around. "Is there a ghost in here right now? Can you see it?"

"How would you know if there's a ghost in here?" Mr. Perez asked. Eugene smiled, though Oliver noticed it wasn't his usual smile, but more of a smirk.

"Oh, I'm a psychic medium," Eugene said. "I can sense the spirits in this room. For some odd reason, they are very upset."

"Oh really?" Mr. Perez said, amused. "Is your brother a psychic medium as well?" Oliver smirked as he sent some energy to his brother, who sent it back bigger.

"Of course not," Eugene said, as if it were obvious. "He has PK."

"And what exactly is PK?" Mr. Perez said. Eugene's smile widened.

"I'm glad you asked," Eugene said. "PK is the ability to move things with your mind, like telekinesis."

"So he could move that chair to the other side of the room?" Mr. Perez said, chuckling.

"That chair, that ottoman," Eugene listed. He paused before adding, "that chandelier." It was at that moment a cracking sound could be heard. Mr. Perez gasped in shock as he looked up at the ceiling before jumping out of the way as said chandelier came crashing down.

Eugene wasted no time grabbing Daniel's arm and hightailing it out of there, Oliver not far behind.

"Come on, come on, come on," Eugene said, hitting the down button repeatedly.

"Pushing the button multiple times is not going to make it come quicker," Oliver said as he started pulling the two towards the emergency staircase. He turned and held his hand towards the door.

"Gene, I'm going to need a lot of energy for this," he said. Eugene nodded as he expanded his brother's energy as much as possible.

"Whoa," Daniel said as he watched the elevator's doors crush inward, rendering them useless.

"Come on," Oliver said as they all started running down the stairs. He could hear Daniel hissing with every step he took, but he never stopped, which Oliver was grateful for.

"Now where do we go?" Daniel asked as they exited the building.

"The subway," Eugene said. "If we can get to ASPR, we'll be safe."

"What's ASPR?" Daniel asked as Oliver and Eugene started half-carrying/half-dragging him down the street.

"It stands for the American Society for Psychic Research," Eugene huffed. "We're staying with them while we're here in New York. Really, anywhere in Manhattan would be better than here."

"A police station would be nice," Oliver said. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Gene look out!" Daniel suddenly cried out. Eugene's eyes widened, but before he could react, he was immediately out cold, dropping to the ground with a soft thud.

"Well, look who we have here," a male voice said, chuckling. Oliver glared as he tried to distinguish where the voice was coming from. Another voice behind them chuckled as well, causing the boys to start turning in circles.

"I guess we really are haunted by ghosts, eh Greg?" the second voice said. Oliver's eyes widened.

"You're the men who kidnapped Daniel," Oliver said.

"Oh, he's a sharp one," the first one said as he walked forward. Oliver couldn't see many details, but he could definitely make out the shape of a shovel, which is probably what they used to knock out Eugene.

"Clearly you men didn't do a very good job of covering your tracks if two young boys were able to find Mr. Canavan so easily." Oliver let a low growl escape his throat as Mr. Perez walked up.

 _Noll, you need to get out of there._

Oliver shook his head as his brother's voice floated through his head. He looked down at his unconscious older brother before kneeling down to check his wound. Not bleeding too much but Eugene was definitely out cold. Oliver sighed. Clearly he was going crazy if he could hear Eugene's voice in his head.

Oliver stood up and looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He would need to conserve his energy. With his brother out of commission, using PK would be dangerous.

"We'll make sure there are no little boys to find him this time," the second voice was saying.

 _Quick, knock over the lamppost._

Oliver looked up at the lamppost, debating whether he should listen to this voice inside his head. Perhaps it was Eugene's voice, and his brother had died from the wound, and was now communicating from beyond the grave. Either way, it was a pretty good idea, so he decided to go for it.

The lamppost suddenly fell down behind them, cutting them off from Mr. Perez, Greg, and the second voice with sparks flying from the shattered wires.

 _Now the garbage cans._

The man with the shovel grunted as a trash can knocked him over, pushing him out of their path.

 _Run Noll!_

Oliver grunted as he lifted his brother's body onto his back.

"You're going to have to run on your own," Oliver said as they started moving as fast as they could down the street.

"I'll manage," Daniel wheezed.

 _Noll, turn right._

"Come on," Oliver said, turning down the street while wondering what was happening to him. He was listening to a voice inside his head. He was going insane, even if it was his brother's voice. That probably made things worse.

 _Take a left. The subway stop is down that street._

"We're almost there," Oliver said as they took a left. Oliver sighed with relief as he saw the Subway sign come into view.

"Now what do we do?" Daniel asked once they had finally made it underground. Oliver sighed as he concentrated on the turnstile and bending it back so they could get through.

"You know I have a lot of money, right?" Daniel asked.

"There's no time, come on," Oliver said as they slipped through the gap he'd made in the metal.

 _Take the next train that arrives at the station._

Since the rest of the advice had been working well so far, Oliver found no reason to not trust it now.

"Hurry up," Oliver said to the sound of the subway train rolling down the tracks.

 _Telling the train to hurry up is not going to make it arrive faster Noll._

"Shut up," Oliver said.

"What?" Daniel asked. Oliver sighed.

"Not you," he said. Great, now he was talking to himself.

"There they are!" Oliver groaned as he turned to see Daniel's four kidnappers racing down the stairs towards them. However garbage shooting out of two garbage cans seemed to slow them down enough for Daniel and Oliver to board the subway car once it arrived.

"I think my ankle is broken now," Daniel said, wincing. Once the doors to the subway car closed, and the train was well on its way down the path did he collapse into a seat. There were only two other people in their car, but they weren't paying them any attention.

 _Don't bring attention to yourself. Nothing good will come talking to them._

It wasn't like Oliver wanted to involve them anyway.

"You'll probably need surgery to fix it," Oliver said, looking at the very swollen, very red ankle.

"Gee, thanks for being so gentle about it," Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

 _Get off the train at the next stop and hurry._

"Get up, we're getting off," Oliver said, shifting Eugene a bit so he wouldn't fall off.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because we are," Oliver said as he grabbed onto a pole so he wouldn't topple over when the train slowed to a stop.

"Hurry," Oliver ordered as the doors slid open. There was already another subway train waiting at the stop they were at, and both boys ran as fast as they could, sighing with relief when the doors closed immediately behind them.

"We made it," Oliver said as he slid his brother off his back and onto one of the seats before taking one right beside him. He took a quick look around the car. They were the only ones there.

"Hey wait a second," Daniel said, looking up at the subway map on the ceiling of the car. "We're going back the way we came."

"What?" Oliver asked.

"We're going back towards 9th street," Daniel said. "This line stops right by St Joseph's Cemetery."

That was the last time Oliver decided to listen to that voice inside his head.

"Great," Oliver said, rubbing his eyes. "Well, at least those guys aren't following us anymore."

 _Don't do anything stupid Noll_.

Oliver groaned as the doors connecting the subway cars opened, and Mr. Perez and the kidnapping men appeared in their car.

"How'd you guys get on this train?" Daniel asked as he and Oliver started backing up. "We barely made it."

"They don't exactly have a broken ankle or a body their size they need to carry," Oliver reminded him as he kept his eyes locked ahead of them.

"Was this all about money?" Oliver asked, directing his question to Mr. Perez.

"Does it really matter what it was about?" Mr. Perez asked.

"Well, you were definitely not living within your means," Oliver answered. "Did a rival company pay you to get Daniel out of the way, so Mr. Canavan would be devastated and his stocks would plummet?"

"Perhaps," Mr. Perez said. "Again, does it matter?"

 _Try to buy some time._

"Do you seriously think you can catch us?" Oliver asked. "You know what I can do."

"Please," Mr. Perez said, waving his hand. "There's no such thing as telekinesis. You boys just got lucky." The car suddenly became cold, and the other three men behind Mr. Perez began shivering.

"Now," Mr. Perez said, lunging forward and grabbing Oliver by the collar. Daniel gasped as he fell backwards trying to keep out of Mr. Perez's reach. "What are we going to do with you and your brother?" His voice sent shivers down Oliver's spine. Was he going to die at the hands of this man?

"We could bury them alive?" Greg suggested.

"Or throw them in the Hudson," the man with the shovel suggested. "No one would find them there."

"We could sell them," the second voice said. Mr. Perez shook his head.

"Now that's a little harsh, don't you think Frank?" Mr. Perez said as Oliver tried to look for something he could throw at the man. Unfortunately, there was nothing in his eyesight, and his energy wasn't strong enough to bend any of the seats. If he attempted that, he would faint almost instantly afterwards, and then Daniel would have to fend for himself.

"I believe their mother has a punishment already set up for them," a fourth voice said. Oliver suddenly found himself on the ground as Mr. Perez was kneed in the back by an unknown assailant.

Oliver watched as the new addition to their car knocked out each and every one of the kidnappers. When the man with the shovel had finally collapsed after being choked into unconsciousness, Oliver breathed a genuine sigh of relief.

"I didn't think I'd ever be this pleased to see you Lin," Oliver said, smirking.

"The feelings mutual," Lin said, smirking right back.

* * *

 **Lin _has_ to warm up to the twins eventually, right?**

 **And yes, Gene will call Daniel 'Daniel-san'? Why? Well, I wanted Daniel to one day meet Mai, and Mai will be all polite and it will remind Daniel of Gene, and yada, yada, yada. I have a point to all that. And the reason Daniel thinks it's so cool is because of Karate Kid and stuff, and it's technically a nickname for him, and Gene probably doesn't understand Japanese honorifics very much since he was young when he was put in an orphanage (I like to think Lin had to teach both boys some stuff about their heritage). Daniel likes it. It drives Noll insane, which is probably why they do it.**

 **So, when I first started thinking about writing GH Davis boys fanfics, this scene near the beginning, of Gene being asked to perform a seance, only for Noll to get roped into finding a missing kid, was the first scene I thought of. Only, in that scene, I think I had Martin already knowing about this gift of his. But Gene had been called to just do a regular seance (it wasn't connected to the kidnapping). Actually, the first scene I thought of was the scene where they are digging to find the missing kid. They went alone because they didn't know Oliver had this gift and were just checking to make sure it was true before telling anyone else.**

 _ **Avatar Rikki**_


	4. Part IV: The Aftermath

**Part IV: The Aftermath**

* * *

Eugene groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the bright lights of the hospital room making him want to close them again. The massive pounding in his head wasn't helping.

"I feel like I got hit in the head with a truck," Eugene said to himself as he put a hand to his forehead where he could feel something wrapped around his head.

"Close. It was a shovel."

"Noll?" Eugene asked, turning his head in the direction of his brother's voice. His brother was sitting in a chair by his bedside writing in his journal, dressed in a hospital gown with an IV stuck in his arm. "What happened to you?"

"Over-exerted myself using PK," Oliver said, not looking up from his writing. "Nothing new there." Eugene tried to process this information, but his mind wasn't cooperating.

"And what happened to me?" Eugene asked. Oliver stopped what he was doing and looked up at his brother.

"What do you remember?" Oliver asked.

"Uh," Eugene said, trying to find a clear memory. "Exorcising spirits at ASPR."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Oliver asked. Eugene scrunched up his face as he thought.

"I don't know," Eugene said. "It's all sort of fuzzy. Did I do a séance for someone?"

"Yes," Oliver answered. Eugene let out a breath. "Can you remember anything about it?"

"Some woman wanted me to contact her dead husband," Eugene said as a shiver ran down his spine. "Why does the thought of that make my blood run cold?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, though Eugene could tell he knew more than he was saying. He didn't push it however. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember a graveyard," Eugene said, and gasped when the memories of that night suddenly came flooding in, as if that one word opened up the gate to his lost memories.

"Daniel," Eugene said, sitting up and looking around the room. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine," Oliver said, pushing his brother back down. "He had to have surgery on his ankle, but he's fine."

"And that guy?" Eugene asked. "Mr. Canavan's assistant? What's his name?" Eugene asked himself, knowing his brother wasn't going to remember the name of someone he found unimportant.

"Jonathon Perez," Oliver supplied, catching Eugene off-guard. The idea his brother found this man to be important enough to remember his name was odd. Oliver was most likely never to see this man again, so why would he try to remember him?

"He's in police custody along with the others," Oliver said, answering Eugene's implied question. He went back to writing in his journal, content in knowing most of his brother's memories had returned. "Lin found us and knocked them out."

"Whoa, really?" Eugene asked, grinning. But something was bugging him about that. "Why does that sound familiar?" he asked himself as a nurse entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake," the nurse said upon seeing Eugene sitting up and staring at her. She turned and poked her head out the door.

"Sarah, can you page Dr. Tassin and tell him Eugene Davis is awake," she asked a nurse in the hallway, before turning to face the two boys.

"How are you feeling Eugene?" the nurse asked as she came over and started looking over his IV lines.

"My head hurts," Eugene said before smiling. "But other than that I'm fine."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked.

"There are a few missing spots," Eugene said, "but I remember most of it. I don't remember getting hit by a shovel."

"Probably because you never actually saw it coming," Oliver said.

"You have such a wonderful brother Eugene, you know that?" the nurse said. Eugene shook his head, positive he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Huh?" Eugene asked.

"He's been by your side for the past two days," the nurse explained. "Threw a fuss when he was told he couldn't stay in the same room as you. His injuries didn't qualify him to stay in ICU."

"I've been out for two days?" Eugene asked, shocked.

"Yes," the nurse answered. "He'd fall asleep in that chair every day and your cousin would have to come and carry him back to his room."

"Cousin?" Eugene asked.

"Lin," Oliver answered, not taking his eyes off his journal. Eugene noticed he was brooding. He clearly did not like this nurse calling him out on his sentimental nature.

A commotion outside in the hallway caught their attention, preventing Eugene from teasing his little brother.

"You're not allowed in there," they heard a female voice say as the door burst open and two men dressed in nice suits barged in. Oliver frowned at the sight of the two and slowly stood up, using his IV stand for support.

"Eugene Davis?" one of them asked, taking a notepad out of his jacket pocket.

"Yes?" Eugene asked, confused.

"My name is Agent Brew of the FBI," the man continued. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about the events that happened a few days ago."

"He just woke up from a coma," the nurse said, moving to stand between Eugene and the two men as Oliver shifted closer to his brother's bedside. "He is in no condition to answer any questions."

"I believe we will be the judge of that ma'am," Agent Brew said.

"Oh really?" the nurse scoffed. "Are _you_ a licensed Doctor? Did _you_ go to medical school?"

"What's going on in here?" Everyone turned towards the door once again. Eugene heard his brother sigh with relief at the sight of Lin standing in the doorway.

"Agent Brew and Green want to interrogate Gene," Oliver answered, and Eugene could see him subtly relax. Eugene turned to his brother with a dumbfounded look on his face. Since when was Oliver relieved to see Lin?

"I don't believe I see a parent or guardian in this room," Lin said as he moved to stand in front of the two agents. "I suggest you leave immediately before I have the nurse call security."

"This is a matter of security," Agent Green said, though Eugene noticed him falter a bit at Lin's glare.

"He is a minor," Lin said. "You have no right to question him. Now leave."

"Come on Jim," Agent Brew said, grabbing his partner and pulling him out the room. Oliver sighed again before sitting back in his chair. Eugene looked between Lin and Oliver, a million questions floating through his head.

"I don't know where to start," Eugene said. Lin sighed and turned to the nurse.

"Can you give us some privacy?" he asked. The nurse nodded.

"Sure," she said. "I'll go see what's keeping the doctor." She moved out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"Father's at ASPR," Oliver answered before Eugene could even ask his first question.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Eugene asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll talk about that later," Oliver said. "Anyway, he's not here because he's trying to smooth things over with Mr. Gaillot. They found out about the ghosts we exorcised."

"Oh," Eugene said, looking down at his lap. He felt bad about messing up the ASPR's future experiments, but if it was for the good of the spirits, then everyone would have to deal with it.

"Father's more upset about us running off on our own," Oliver continued.

"And Lin's not trying to kill you right now because?" Eugene asked, looking between the two.

"We came to an understanding," Oliver said. "As an apology for running off and being a…a nuisance for two years, I'm going to let him study me for his thesis on parapsychology." Eugene let his draw drop at his brother, who had said this so nonchalantly, as if it weren't a big deal.

"And he's not upset with you about the whole Madoka thing?" At this, Lin and Oliver stiffened, glancing at each other before Lin cleared his throat.

"Let's just say I ruined their friendship and leave it at that,' Oliver answered, staring back at his journal.

"You _ruined_ their friendship?" Eugene said, looking between the two. "Lin, I am so, so, so, _so_ sorry for what I said to you yesterday-"

"Two days ago," Oliver reminded him.

"Right," Eugene said, shaking his head a bit. "Anyway, I shouldn't have pried into your personal business and I really hope you can forgive me."

"It's alright Eugene," Lin said, smiling at the boy. If it wasn't for his massive headache, Eugene would have been ecstatic about Lin finally warming up to him. Unfortunately, he was just incredibly confused.

"You can call me Gene if you want to," Eugene said, mostly because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Alright Gene," Lin said. Maybe that shovel hit him harder than he thought. Clearly he was hallucinating.

"Madoka went to pick up some food for her and Lin," Oliver answered. Eugene stared at him.

"How did you know I was about to ask that?" Eugene asked. Lin and Oliver shared a look.

"We're not sure," Lin said. "Noll mentioned he could hear your voice after you went unconscious. Do you were remember anything?"

"Earlier you said Lin knocking out Perez and his men sounded familiar," Oliver reminded him. "Did you see everything happening from the astral plane?"

"Maybe," Eugene said, wracking his brain. "I remember a subway car, I think, and a fight."

"The link you two use to send energy towards each other," Lin said. "We think it was still open when you were hit. Instead of sending your brother energy, you were sending him your thoughts."

"And you haven't closed the connection yet," Oliver said.

"Well, how come I can't hear your thoughts," Eugene asked.

 _Because I haven't been sending you any._

"Okay," Eugene said, grabbing his head. "That's weird, and this headache isn't helping it."

 _So you can really hear what I'm saying._

 _It would seem so._

"This is awesome," Eugene said. "Does Dad know? Wait till he finds out!"

"Gene?"

"Dad," Eugene said, grinning at the sight of his father in the doorway.

"I'm so glad you're awake son," Marin said, rushing over to hug his son. "You had everyone worried."

"I did?" Eugene asked, looking up at his father. "Lin and Noll didn't say anything."

"Well you know how quiet those two can be," Martin joked, making Oliver roll his eyes.

"Did you call Mum?" Eugene asked, dreading the question.

 _Sadly yes._

"Well, yes," Martin said, though he didn't look too thrilled about it. "She's been incredibly worried, of course. However there's a bad storm brewing near home and she can't get a flight out."

 _It was nice knowing you Gene._

 _What are you talking about? We're going to be on the astral plane together forever._

"Is she coming here?" Eugene asked. Martin sighed.

"Hard to say," Martin said. "We'll definitely be cutting our trip short."

"Because of what I did at ASPR?" Eugene asked sadly. Martin shook his head.

"Don't worry about that son," Martin said, putting a reassuring hand on Eugene's shoulders. "You did what you felt was right, and it's a good thing you did. Julia just got the video back translated."

"She did?" Oliver asked, straightening in his seat. "What was the ghost saying?" Martin chuckled.

"I'll let you look at the transcript later,' Martin said. "But let's just say Mr. Gaillot is going to bring in some specialists to cleanse the whole building."

"As long as it's not Ms. de Feint, I'm happy," Oliver said, slumping in his chair as he said this.

"It definitely won't be Ms. de Feint," Martin said, sighing. "I can't believe I was so foolish. To trust this stranger over my own sons. Boys, I hope you can forgive me for my foolishness."

"It's silly you even have to ask," Eugene said. "Of course we forgive you. You were just being professional."

"The fork he was using when he died," Martin scoffed. "How ridiculous. A fork isn't a very personal object, even if it was used to bring about your untimely death."

"Speaking of that fork," Lin said. "Noll, I think it's time to tell your father about that _thing_ we were discussing earlier." Oliver sighed.

"Do I have to?" Oliver asked. Lin nodded. "Okay, Father, I-I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

"Okay?" Martin said, unsure.

"When you asked me last year, after we had discovered I had PK, if I had any other psychic abilities," Oliver started, "I lied. I knew I had clairvoyance."

"Clairvoyance?" Martin asked. "I don't understand.

 _Noll, what are you doing?_

"I can touch a personal object," Oliver said, "and know how that person died. But I can also touch it, and see where they are."

"You saw Daniel, didn't you?" Martin said. "That's why you collapsed at the mansion. You saw where he was."

"I saw what he saw," Oliver continued. "I felt what he felt. It would happened often at the orphanage if I touched the wrong toy, or bed. That's why Gene and I didn't tell you. Gene asked me to promise not to tell you. He was afraid I would get hurt, and I don't really like the feeling very much."

"Oh Noll," Martin said, hugging his youngest son. "I want you to know that you and your brother can tell me and your mother anything, alright? If you don't want to test out your abilities then you don't have to. It's up to you, understand?"

"Yes Father," Oliver said as Martin let go.

"Good," Martin said, smiling. "Clairvoyance, PK, you are sure building an impressive résumé son."

"It can't be helped," Oliver said. Martin chuckled.

"So that fork," Martin began. Eugene snorted.

"Nothing," Oliver answered. "No vision, no green, nothing."

"No green?" Martin asked, confused. Oliver sighed.

"He means there was no green explosion," Eugene explained.

"A green explosion tells me when the body died in the vision," Oliver explained. Martin hummed as he thought about this.

"I wonder why it's green," Martin said. "Why is death symbolized by green? Is it the same with others who are clairvoyant, I wonder?" Oliver sat up a little straighter at this.

"Do you know others with clairvoyance?" Oliver asked. "So we could compare notes?"

"Why does it have to be green?" Eugene asked, disgusted. "I wear green all the time." Oliver smirked at this, but it was replaced with a scowl in a second.

"Hey, wait a minute," he said, glaring at his brother. "You sent us to that other subway car _just_ so we could be rescued by Lin?"

"What?" Eugene asked, utterly confused.

"We were perfectly fine on that car headed to Manhattan," Oliver said. "But your voice told me to switch cars so we were heading in the opposite direction, the same car Lin was on. If Lin hadn't shown up, we could have been killed." Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Clearly it was the right choice to make," Eugene said, crossing his arms. Oliver growled.

"Why you little-"

"Sir, please, that is a private room."

A commotion outside the room had Lin and Oliver readying for an attack. Oliver was standing close to his brother's side once more, using the IV pole as a crutch, while Lin shifted his body so it could attack or defend at a moment's notice. Martin shifted closer to his sons as the yelling outside grew louder.

"I want those two boys arrested," a voice yelled as the door burst open. Eugene tried not to look shocked, or frightened, at the sight of Mr. Canavan's livid face.

"Mr. Canavan, I don't care how much money you have, you can't be in here," the nurse from earlier said as she ran into the room and grabbed onto the man's arms. She tried to pull the billionaire back into the hallway, but he wouldn't budge.

"These boys are criminals," Mr. Canavan said. The nurse scoffed.

"I don't care what they are," the nurse said. "But they are injured and need rest."

 _Noll, what's going on?_

 _It's nothing Gene._

 _That certainly doesn't sound like nothing._

 _Just drop it okay?_

 _Naru…_

"These boys kidnapped my son," Mr. Canavan said. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"We didn't kidnap Daniel," Eugene said. "We're just kids."

"That may be," Agent Brew said as he entered the room, along with his partner, "but how did two kids end up finding another child buried alive _miles_ away from where he was taken."

"I'm a psychic," Oliver answered, glaring at the three men. Eugene noticed he used the generic term to describe his gifts, rather than the scientific terms he preferred to use. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Using children to con innocent people out of their hard earned money," Mr. Canavan sneered, turning to Martin. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"My brother really is a psychic," Eugene yelled, tears in his eyes. "And I can sense spirits. We're not fakes."

 _What happened to not caring if people believed or not?  
_

 _This is different. You and Dad could go to jail._

 _We're not going-_

"Enough Dad!"

"Daniel?" Mr. Canavan said, turning towards the door. Eugene let his face form a grin at the sight of the twelve-year old. "What are you doing here son? You shouldn't be here."

"I heard from the nurse that Gene was awake and I came to see him," Daniel said, signaling for the nurse to push him further into the room. Eugene's smile fell at the sight of him in a wheelchair, with a cast on his left foot.

"Son, these boys-" Mr. Canavan began, but Daniel cut him off.

"Are my friends," Daniel said. "If it wasn't for Gene and Oliver I would be dead. Gene did CPR on me when I stopped breathing, and Oliver did more for me than I could ever thank him for. They do have psychic gifts and if it weren't for those gifts, I wouldn't be here today."

"But-" Mr. Canavan began.

"They aren't asking for a reward, or compensation, or recognition," Daniel continued, interrupting his father once more. "What else could they possibly gain from kidnapping me?"

"He's got a point," Agent Green whispered to Agent Brew. Agent Brew rolled his eyes, but nodded his head anyway.

"I suggest you look into their alibis," Daniel said, turning to the agents. "You'll easily find they're innocent." Agent Brew sighed before exiting the room with Agent Green. Daniel turned to his father once again.

"Dad, I know you're really upset about Mr. Perez," Daniels said, "but you need to calm down, okay?"

"Psychics, mediums," Mr. Canavan mumbled, looking uncomfortable with the whole idea. He sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll calm down." Daniel smiled.

"Thanks Dad," Daniel said. "Can we order something? You know how terrible hospital food can be." Mr. Canavan grunted as his phone began ringing.

"Yeah, yeah, sound's fine," Mr. Canavan said, pulling his phone out. "It's your grandmother. I should take this."

"I love you Dad," Daniel called out as his Dad left the room.

"He's always been distant," Daniel said, turning back to Oliver and Eugene, "but I think all of this is helping him get better. Anyway, you guys hungry?"

"It's okay," Eugene said. "I'm fine with hospital food."

"Just because you two don't _want_ any compensation doesn't mean I won't try to give you anything," Daniel said as Oliver leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Daniel grinned.

"You have excellent taste," Daniel said, taking out his cell phone.

"We'll leave you boys alone," Martin said as Daniel started ordering their food.

"Oh, okay," Eugene said. However, just as they were about to leave, Madoka walked in carrying a bag of Chinese take-out boxes.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lin said, causing Madoka to start laughing.

"What's wrong Koujo?" she asked, dangling the bag in front of his face. "Don't you like Chinese food?"

"Not when it's made in the US," Lin said, smirking. "The Japanese make it better than these clowns." Eugene furrowed his brows as he watched the two tease each other.

 _I don't understand. I thought you said their friendship was ruined._

 _It is._

Eugene frowned as he tried to figure out how a friendship could be ruined, yet still have some teasing and playful banter.

Eugene gasped as his eyes widened and he began banging his hand on his brother's wrist.

 _Don't get too excited. Madoka still thinks they're just friends._

 _Huh?_

Lin _wants to be more than friends. Who knows what Madoka wants._

 _Our Lin is all grown up, and falling in love. It's so sweet. It will be my lifelong goal to get those two together. I will not rest until those two are dating._

 _Yeah, good luck with that._

"How are you feeling Gene?" Madoka suddenly asked. Eugene swayed a bit in his sitting position as he switched from link talking to real-world talking.

"Good," Eugene said, smiling. "Probably not the best time to be gaining a new power, huh?"

"Yeah, Koujo told me about that," Madoka said. "I'm actually not surprised. I just assumed all twins could speak telepathically." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid," Oliver said.

"We can do it," Eugene retorted.

"Doesn't make it any less stupid," Oliver said. Eugene groaned and opened his mouth to say something else, when a savory aroma caught his attention.

"Is that-" Eugene asked, turning to his brother.

"New York pizza?" Oliver finished. "Perhaps." Eugene grinned.

"You're the best Noll," Eugene said. Oliver shrugged his shoulders as he sat back in his chair.

"You're not wrong," Oliver said, smirking.

* * *

"Wow," Eugene said as he tilted his head up. "So, can we really go up to the top?" Daniel laughed.

"Yeah," Daniel said. "But I don't think we can do that today." He sighed, causing Eugene to turn to his friend. Daniel was sitting in a chair on the ferry, a pair of crutches leaning next to him. Eugene sighed as well before sitting down next to the billionaire's son.

"Yeah," Eugene agreed. "I might have been discharged three days ago, but I still don't think I could climb all those steps."

"We can still go to Ellis Island," Daniel offered. "That's cool. You can look up your ancestors."

"But I'm British," Eugene reminded him.

"Yeah, but you were born in America, right?" Daniel asked. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, in San Francisco," Eugene said. "Besides, I'm adopted. I don't know anything about my heritage other than the fact I'm half-Japanese, and even that I'm not sure about."

"You don't know anything?" Daniel asked. "How is that possible? Aren't there records?"

"Apparently not," Eugene said, kicking his foot out. "My brother and I didn't even have proper names at the orphanage, unless our names really were E.C. and A.J."

"Do you want me to look in to it?" Daniel asked. "It probably wouldn't take a PI very long to find something. Just give me the name of the orphanage and I can get someone to take it from there." Eugene shook his head.

"That's alright," Eugene said, smiling. "You've already done enough. I mean, I didn't think I'd be able to see any of the New York sights while I was here. Noll can be such a stick in the mud." Daniel chuckled at this.

"I wish he could have come with us," Daniel said. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"He said he wanted to give Lin a break," Eugene said. "But if he had come, then Lin would get to hang out with Madoka." Both boys turned to look at the pink-haired woman on the other side of the ferry. She had been put in charge of watching Eugene on this sight-seeing excursion and had sat far enough away so the boys could have a bit of privacy. Not like it mattered much. Daniel and Eugene were both wearing wires as a precaution, and bodyguards were constantly walking past them. After the kidnapping fiasco, Daniel was under more protection than he ever really wanted.

"How's that going, by the way?" Daniel asked. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"Lin's stubborn and Madoka's an idiot," Eugene answered. Daniel chuckled, but it only sounded half-hearted. Eugene turned to look at him with concern.

"Daniel-san?" Eugene asked. "What's wrong?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, my dad's just been sending me to psychiatrists," Daniel answered.

"Makes sense," Eugene said. "I'm sure my mum's going to want us to talk to someone about almost being kidnapped. Noll especially since I was knocked out for most of it." He chuckled, but it didn't seem to raise Daniel's spirits.

"They just don't understand what it's like," Daniel said. "I mean, they say they understand how I feel but do they? Just because they have a degree in child psychology and have read a million books on the subject doesn't mean they know what's going on in my mind. Have _they_ ever been kidnapped?" Eugene was quiet for a moment as he took his friend's words in.

"You really want to talk to Noll, don't you?" Eugene said. Daniel frowned.

"Oliver's the only one who knows how I felt when I was in that box," Daniel answered. "He went through the same thing I did. He knows how it feels to lose hope as you take your last breath-"

"Okay, it's alright," Eugene said, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You don't need to relive it right now." Daniel took a deep breath.

"You're right," Daniel said. "I'm sorry. I just wish I could talk to him about it." Eugene smiled, though it seemed a bit forced.

"Noll's not a big talker," Eugene said. "It's going to take some time for him to warm up to you, despite what both of you have already gone through."

"It's too bad you guys are leaving tomorrow," Daniel said. Eugene sighed as he sat back in his seat. He could feel that disappointing feeling forming in his gut.

"Yeah," Eugene said. "You should come visit us, though. We'll show you BSPR. Maybe some haunted houses too?" Daniel smiled.

"Sounds like fun," Daniel said. "But you guys should come visit my mom's villa in Milan. I'm pretty sure the guest house is haunted."

"I don't want to work while on vacation," Eugene said jokingly. He could feel that feeling in his gut growing. "But I do want to touch up on my Italian."

"Then it's settled," Daniel said. "You and Oliver are coming to visit me when I'm staying with my Mom. When's your summer break?"

"July to August," Eugene answered. Daniel smiled.

"Perfect," Daniel said, smiling. "You and Oliver are coming to visit me in July. No 'buts' about it."

"Cool," Eugene said as an announcement came over the speakers that the ferry was about to arrive at the dock.

Eugene turned away from Daniel as he watched the people starting to get ready to disembark. He sighed as that feeling in his gut got worse and worse. That feeling was making him sick, and he knew why. It didn't take a genius to figure out Daniel wanted to hang out with Oliver, and it was the fact that Daniel would rather hang out with his younger brother that made Eugene upset. If Daniel had a choice between hanging out with Oliver and hanging out with Eugene, he would pick Oliver.

Eugene berated himself at his selfishness. He couldn't have _everyone_ to himself. His brother could have one friend for himself, right?

"You coming Gene?" Daniel asked as he shifted his crutches around. Eugene gave his best smile as he stood up.

"Of course," Eugene said as he tried to push those jealous thoughts out of his head.

He hoped he never felt that feeling towards his brother again, for as long as he lived.

* * *

 **So, first thing I want to comment about in this chapter is Noll's clairvoyance. The reason why they didn't want to tell anyone was because Gene noticed Noll was always uncomfortable after using it. Wanting to protect his little brother, Gene decided it was best to not let the others know, for fear of them testing the ability.**

 **The twins' new power is one of those powers that they didn't know they had. Gene knew what he was doing while unconscious (he figured out the link thing pretty quickly), however his concussion prevented him from remembering most of the details.**

 **Yes, Daniel is the boy Noll saves using his clairvoyance. I know it says he was a millionaire, not a billionaire, but I figured billionaire sounds cooler. I don't why I named him Daniel. He seems like a Daniel, and I think I've read many stories where the millionaire's son's name is Daniel.**

 **Now, the part I really like the most: the fact that Daniel likes Noll more than he likes Gene. As in, he would rather spend time with Oliver than Eugene. If he had a choice between the two, he'd pick Noll, no questions asked. And the big thing about Oliver that we have to remember is he thinks everyone would choose Eugene over him. Daniel is the exception to that (and I'd like to think Mai is the exception later). And it's not because he thinks Oliver is cool and nice, but because Daniel feels that, out of everyone in the whole world, the only one who could possibly understand him is Oliver, because Oliver is the only one who knows _exactly_ how he felt being buried alive.**

 **Next up, a special, romancey bonus chapter between our two oblivious lovebirds Lin and Madoka, that takes place after that fight in Part III. Not really very important to the plot but fun to write none-the-less.**

 _ **Avatar Rikki**_


	5. Part V: The Short Fluffy Chapter

An extra little bonus chapter staring Madoka and Lin, with a little romantic tension rolled in for good measure. Takes place during the kidnapping case, after Madoka and Lin storm out before the boys escape. It could really just stand alone, but it works here too. Just a lot of MadokaxLin fluff in this chapter.

 **Part V: Bonus Extra Romance**

* * *

"Madoka, please stop."

Madoka sighed as she slowed down, but she didn't stop

"Koujo please," Madoka said. "It's okay."

"Just hear me out," Koujo said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Madoka."

"For what?" Madoka asked, stopping. She didn't turn to face her friend.

"I-uh," Koujo began, sounding unsure. Madoka sighed.

"That's what I thought," she said as she started walking towards her hotel room. Koujo stopped her and turned her to face him.

"I don't hate you Madoka," Koujo said.

"Well why do you hate the boys?" Madoka said. Koujo frowned.

"Because they're spoiled brats," Koujo said, making Madoka frowned.

"I wouldn't say Gene's a 'brat'," Madoka said. Koujo rolled his eyes.

"Oliver's enough of one for the both of them," Koujo answered.

"Well, you can't lump them together," Madoka said. "Hate Noll for his personality but don't hate Gene because of his brother."

"Do you really hate them because of where one of their parent's was born?" Madoka asked. "Because if you hate them for that, then you have to hate me for where my grandparents were born."

"I don't hate you," Koujo repeated. Madoka sighed.

"You need to separate your political feelings from your personal ones," Madoka said, turning around. Koujo sighed before running ahead of her, thus blocking her off.

"Madoka, you are the nicest woman I've ever met," Koujo said. "Yet you can still put Oliver in his place." Madoka blushed. "Not counting this week, he's definitely more polite than he was two years ago."

"It's a work-in-progress," Madoka mumbled. Koujo took her hands in his.

"You are a great researcher and I'm lucky to be working beside you at BSPR," he continued. "And if I can't get past my prejudice to see that, then I really am an idiot." Madoka chucked, but Koujo wasn't finished.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Koujo said. Madoka smiled as she lifted herself up a bit on her toes.

"You did," she said softly. "But you made up for it."

"I-uh-" Koujo said, looking a bit flustered as Madoka face moved in closer to his. Madoka smiled at this. She had him right where she wanted him. However, out of nowhere, his face got dark.

"Shit," he said, dropping her hands and running past her. Madoka huffed as she spun around. He wasn't getting away that easily.

"Oh no you don't Koujo," Madoka said to herself, running after him. She watched as he slid the card to open the twin's room and rushed inside. She heard him curse once again as she finally made it to the room.

"Shit," Madoka said when she was greeted with an empty room. "Where the hell are they?"

"Where do you think?" Koujo said as he stuck his head out the open window. "Oliver Davis," he yelled out. Madoka rolled her eyes. Those boys were probably long gone by now.

"Do we call Professor Davis?" Madoka asked as he brought his head back inside. Koujo sighed as he put a hand to his head.

"I don't know," Koujo said.

"Well, how do you normally find them so quickly?" Madoka asked.

"Usually they leave a clue," Koujo said, "and the only clue I have is that they went to find Daniel."

"But how would they know where he is?" Madoka asked.

"I have a theory," Koujo answered, "that Oliver might be clairvoyant." Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Any evidence to back your claim?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. Madoka rolled her eyes just as the phone rang.

"It's Professor Davis," Koujo said, looking at the caller id. Madoka sighed.

"We're just going to have to tell them the truth," Madoka said. "They ran away when we weren't looking."

"Pinning the blame on them?" Koujo asked. Madoka nodded.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Hello Professor Davis," Koujo said as he answered the phone. He motioned for Madoka to follow him out the room. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"I was this close to kissing him," Madoka mumbled to herself as she closed the door behind her. "When I find those two, they are so dead."

* * *

 **I really like this little fluffy chapter. Honestly, when I was writing the kidnapping part, I thought about this little scene and I was on the fence about writing it, but I'm glad I did. I liked writing it. It didn't really fit with the rest of the story, so it's just a little bonus chapter at the end. Hoped you enjoyed the story.**

 _ **Avatar Rikki**_


End file.
